Connie The Crystal Gem AU
by laughinsohard
Summary: Set in an AU where Connie is half Gem, half human, and Steven is a full human.
1. Gem Glow

**This was an idea I once had for an AU, and I was so excited to start on it. The chapters would take a while to write because they were based off of actual episodes of Steven Universe.**

 **Now, you've heard of Gem swap AU's (They're made for SU all the time.), but have you ever heard of** **a Connie and Steven swap AU? If you haven't, here it is.** **I don't even know if this kind of AU has been attempted before on fan fiction, but** **I'm willing to try this anyways. Here's AU differences for this chapter.**

 **What if instead of Rose meeting Greg and Greg falling in love with Rose, it was Mr. Maheswaran who met and fell in love with Rose? What do you get? Connie, but as** **a half human, half Gem! Just like Steven, she can summon** **a shield. Connie still acts like she does in the show, and is as smart as she is in the show, except that in this AU, she doesn't have Social Anxiety Disorder (It's implied that she has it in the show, though not directly confirmed). Just like Steven, Connie believes in** **a relationship between Gems and humans, and Connie is the one who makes those relations. Also, since the Gems don't believe in such things as** **a "safe" mission, Mr. Maheswaran isn't all about safety like him and Dr. Maheswaran are in the show. Also, in this AU, Connie is allowed to eat food with trans fats and sweets, which she is not by her parents in the show, that's why she eats and adores Cookie Cats in this chapter. Also, in this AU, Connie doesn't need to wear glasses.**

 **Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Gem Glow

 **Big Donut**

"Oh no!" said a young girl's voice from inside the Big Donut, the local donut shop in the town of Beach City, "Is it true?!"

This young girl had dark skin and black hair running down her back. She was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle and blue jeans, with red sandals. The young girl ran over to an employee of the Big Donut, a young man named Lars.

"Lars, is this true?!" said the young girl.

Another employee at the counter, a young woman by the name of Sadie spoke.

"I'm sorry, Connie," said Sadie, "I guess they stopped making them."

"Stopped making them? Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?" said Connie, "They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made."

Lars walked over to a nearby counter, carrying a box of food for stocking.

"Tough bits, nobody buys them anymore." said Lars, "I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers."

"Ugh." said Connie, walking over to the Lion Lickers fridge, "Not Lion Lickers, I've never met anyone who likes them, they don't even look like Lions."

"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic bellybutton?" said Lars.

Connie turned around to Lars's direction.

"That's not how it works, Lars." said Connie, "Right?"

Connie pulled up her shirt a little to reveal a pink gemstone where her bellybutton should be. Connie walked over to the empty Cookie Cat freezer.

"*sigh* Oh Cookie Cats, I'll never forget your sweet taste." said Connie.

Sadie noticed Connie looking at the empty freezer.

"Um, Connie." said Sadie, "Do you want to take the freezer with you? You can if you want."

"Well, okay I guess." said Connie.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Two Minutes Later**

Connie was now walking up to the Crystal Gem Temple, with the Cookie Cat freezer strapped to her back. Connie walked up the steps up to the door of the house part of the temple.

"Hey guys, you won't believe this." said Connie.

Suddenly, a Gem Centipeetle monster ran up in front of Connie.

"Woah!" said Connie, frightened by the Centipeetle.

The Centipeetle pounced on top of Connie, with Connie blocking the creature with her hands. Suddenly, the Centipeetle was wrapped around by a whip. The user of the whip was what a girl roughly the same height as Connie, with white hair running down her back, wearing a purple shirt, with the right shoulder strap down a bit, revealing another black shoulder strap under it. The girl wore black pants with two stars on the knees, and wearing white shoes. The girl also had a purple gemstone on her chest. This girl is known as Amethyst.

"Sup Connie?" said Amethyst.

Amethyst then pulled the Centipeetle back with her whip. There was another woman on a pad. This woman was taller than Connie and Amethyst. This woman's hair was pulled back and meeting with a point. She had a long nose, and a white gemstone on her forehead. The woman wore a blue skirt with a yellow star in the middle, red pants, and ballet shoes. This woman is known as Pearl.

Pearl used a spear to launch back multiple Centipeetles. One Centipeetle was launched back and caught by another woman. This woman had dark skin, big black hair in the shape of a square, a visor over her eyes, a black shirt with a red star near the middle, a mix of red and black on her pants, red shoulder pads, and two red gauntlets on her hands. The woman also had two red gemstones on the palm of her two hands. This woman is known as Garnet.

Garnet grabbed the Centipeetle and struck its back with her knee. Garnet then threw that Centipeetle at another one. Garnet then punched and launched back more Centipeetles. One Centipeetle jumped onto Garnet's hair, to which Garnet grabbed and split in half. The Centipeetle, pulled into two halves, then poofed away.

These three women were the Crystal Gems, aliens from a planet far out in the cosmos. Their leader, Rose Quartz, then met a man by the name of Mr. Maheswaran. Mr. Maheswaran then fell in love with Rose. Soon in their relationship, Rose was pregnant, a thing that other Gems never have been before. This new child would be a half Gem, half human. But, in order for the child to be born, Rose had to give up her physical form. The child, Connie, would grow up with Mr. Maheswaran and the three remaining Crystal Gems, learning about human life and how to use her Gem powers, but so far, she hasn't unlocked her powers yet.

There were Centipeetles all around the house, some even crawling onto the ceiling.

"Woah, what are these things?" said Connie.

"Sorry Connie," said Pearl, who was picking up a Centipeetle, "we'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."

The Centipeetle than spat out green acid onto the floor. The green acid proved corrosive, as it burned through the wooden floor, creating a large hole in the floor.

One Centipeetle was launched back onto a wall by Amethyst's whip. The Centipeetle then poofed away. Amethyst ran over to the where the Centipeetle poofed.

"Um, you guys," said Amethyst, picking her nose, "these things don't have gems."

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." said Garnet.

A Centipeetle snuck up next to Garnet, to which Garnet punched.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." said Pearl.

"Ooh ooh, can I come?" said Connie, "Can I? Can I?"

"Connie, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity." said Pearl, who then snapped the Centipeetle's neck, "Ok?"

"Aw man." said Connie.

Connie then noticed a nearby Centipeetle looking into an open fridge.

"Hey! Get out of there!" said Connie, who ran over to the Centipeetle, "Go on. Shoo, shoo!"

The Centipeetle ran from Connie. Connie turned around to the fridge.

"Aw, they got into everything." said Connie, "Not cool!"

The Centipeetle was stopped by Garnet, who then punched the Centipeetle back, causing it to hit a wall and poof.

Connie then noticed in the fridge multiple wrappers of her own favorite ice cream treat, Cookie Cats. Connie had stars in her eyes.

"No way. It can't be! said Connie, grabbing a wrapped Cookie Cat, "Where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!"

Pearl walked over to the fridge and closed the door.

"Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favorite, we-"

Pearl was then interrupted by Amethyst.

"We went out and stole a bunch!"

Pearl grunted.

"I went back and paid for them." said Pearl.

"The whole thing was my idea." said Garnet, who was unsummoning her gauntlets.

"It was everyone's idea." said Amethyst.

"Not really." said Garnet.

"All that matters is that Connie is happy." said Pearl.

Connie then began to sing.

"Ooooooh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste, 'cause he came to this planet from outer space. A refugee of an interstellar war, but now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaat! Now available at Gurgins off Route 109!"

Amethyst and Pearl laughed, and Garnet clapped.

"I can't believe you did this! I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one." said Connie, unwrapping the Cookie Cat.

Connie bit down on the ear of the Cookie Cat.

"Mmm, so good! I like to eat the ears first." said Connie.

But what Connie didn't notice was that her gem was glowing a pink aura. The Gems looked to Connie's glowing gem in astonishment.

"Uh, Connie." said Amethyst.

Connie looked down at her glowing gem.

"Wha?" said Connie.

Connie pulled up her shirt a little to reveal her glowing gem.

"My gem!" said Connie.

"Quick! Try and summon your weapon!" said Amethyst.

"I don't know how!" said Connie.

The pink aura started to fade away. Connie became increasingly worried.

"Ah! It's fading! How do I make it come back?!" said Connie.

"Calm down, Connie. Breathe, don't force it." said Connie.

The glow then completely disappeared.

The Gems and Connie all sighed.

"Ugh, I was really close that time." said Connie, "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"

"Ooh, I'll go first!" said Pearl.

 **Pink Petaled Spring Tree-Ten Minutes Later**

Connie and Pearl were under a Pink Petaled Spring Tree, with petals falling around them.

"Pay attention to these petals, Connie." said Pearl, "The petal's dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem, and perform your own dance!"

Pearl then put her hands around her gem. The gem started to glow a white aura. Pearl's spear then summoned from her forehead. Pearl grabbed her spear and spun it around. A nearby petal fell, and it fell onto the palm of Pearl's hand.

"Like so." said Pearl.

Connie then grabbed a few petals from the ground.

 **Outside Of The Big Donut-Five Minutes Later**

Outside the Big Donut was Connie and Amethyst. Connie was eating a donut, and Connie threw some petals into the air.

"Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, I need practice really hard so I can dance like a petal...I think…" said Connie.

"Listen, Connie. All that practice stuff is no fun." said Amethyst, who then bit down on her donut, "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens."

Amethyst put her hand on her gem, causing it to glow a purple aura. Amethyst then pulled her whips out of her gem and cut a nearby trash dump in half.

"See? Didn't try at all." said Amethyst.

Lars then ran out of the Big Donut with a trash bag.

"Ah! Again?!" said Lars.

 **Lighthouse Over The Temple-Five Minutes Later**

Connie and Garnet were standing on top of the hill over the temple statue, with the lighthouse behind them.

"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" said Connie.

"...Yes…" said Garnet, "...Or…"

The two gemstones on Garnet's hands glowed a red aura.

"You can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem!" said Garnet, "Which results in."

Garnet then started doing hand movements, to wear she summoned her gauntlets.

"At least that's my way of doing it." said Garnet.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Thirty Minutes Later**

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed." said Connie, "So, Garnet and Amethyst were here, Pearl was next to the fridge, Hmm...Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"

"Ok, Your Majesty…" said Amethyst, who crossed her arms.

"I don't think it works this way, Connie." said Pearl.

Connie then opened the fridge and took out a Cookie Cat wrapper.

"Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat." said Connie, "Oh wait, I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Gurgins...Aw, it was funnier last time."

Connie lifted up her shirt a little.

"*sigh* Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." said Connie.

"Don't be silly, Connie, of course you are." said Pearl.

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." said Amethyst.

Pearl grunted.

"I mean, you're one of us, Connie, we're not the Crystal Gems without you." said Amethyst.

Garnet nodded.

"Yeah. Even if I don't have powers, I still got you guys." said Connie.

Connie then bit down on the Cookie Cat.

"So good." said Connie.

Suddenly, Connie's gem started glowing again. The glow became brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Once the blinding light faded, hovering right in front of Connie was a pink shield. The Gems looked to the shield in astonishment and gasped.

"Connie, it's a shield." said Pearl in astonishment.

Connie opened her eyes to see the shield hovering in front of her.

"Oh what?!" said Connie with stars in her eyes, "I get shield?! Ooooooh yeah!"

The shield was then launched and ricocheted through the house. The shield then hit the TV, breaking through it. Amethyst couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Connie looked back at her Cookie Cat.

"Huh? Cookie Cat! I guess I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" said Connie in happiness.

Pearl picked up the Cookie Cat wrapper from the floor.

"What's in these things?" said Pearl.

Suddenly, a rumbling could be felt coming from outside. The Gems saw a shadow from the window of a Centipeetle, but much bigger than the others. The shield stuck to the TV then disappeared.

"What was that?" said Connie.

Connie and the Gems ran outside. Garnet looked up on the statue to find a more bigger Centipeetle with white hair like a lion's mane.

"It's the mother." said Garnet, who leaped up to the Mother Centipeetle.

"Stay in the house, Connie!" said Pearl.

"No wait, I'm coming too!" said Connie, who ran back into the house.

Connie opened up the fridge and grabbed multiple Cookie Cat wrappers, wire plugs, and the Cookie Cat freezer.

Garnet kicked the Mother Centipeetle in the face. The Mother Centipeetle charged at Garnet, to which Garnet leaped down to the sandy shore. Amethyst and Pearl leaped from the house to the shore next to Garnet.

The Centipeetle Mother got up and roared. The Centipeetle Mother then shot out green corrosive acid, to which the Gems leaped and dodged from. The Centipeetle Mother turned around to see the Gems hiding behind a stone hand from the temple statue. The Centipeetle Mother shot acid at the stone hand, slowly burning off the hand.

"We could really use Connie's shield right about now!" said Amethyst.

"Hey!" yelled Connie, throwing a rock at the Centipeetle Mother

The Centipeetle Mother turned around to see Connie carrying a Cookie Cat freezer.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Connie.

"Connie no!" said the three Gems at the same time.

"Cookie Cat crystal caramel powers ACTIVATE!" yelled Connie.

Connie bit down on the Cookie Cat and lifted up her shirt a little. Nothing was happening. Connie started getting very worried. The Centipeetle Mother was now right on top of Connie.

"Uh oh." said Connie.

Connie grabbed the Cookie Cat freezer and ran from the charging Mother Centipeetle.

"We need to save Connie!" said Pearl.

The tail of the Mother Centipeetle, which was actually more like another jaw, bit off a chunk of the stone hand.

"Can we save ourselves first?!" said Amethyst.

Connie now took out more Cookie Cats from their wrappers and ate them one by one. Still, nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it working?" said Connie.

The Mother Centipeetle then launched its acid, to which Connie jumped away from it.

Garnet rose up from behind what was left of the stone hand.

"Connie!" suddenly, the jaw of the Mother Centipeetle's hand was trying to bite on Garnet, to which Garnet pried them open.

Connie got up and saw the freezer broken and shorting out.

"Oh, oh no no no no no no…" said Connie.

Connie extended her finger and was shocked a little by the shorted out freezer.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy, Cookie Cat, he's super duper YUMMY!" yelled Connie.

Connie grabbed the wire plug of the freezer and spun it around.

"Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaaat!"

Connie let go of the wire, causing the freezer to be launched up to the Mother Centipeetle. The Mother Centipeetle was electrocuted, sparks lying everywhere, the light from the electric bolts almost blinding.

"Now available...nowhere." said Connie.

"Yes!" said Amethyst.

"Gems, weapons!" said Garnet.

The Gems summoned their weapons. The Centipeetle Mother was still being electrocuted.

"Let's do it!" said Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl nodded. The Gems charged at the Mother Centipeetle and attacked it right in its eyeball gem in its mouth, creating a giant ball of green flame. As the smoke cleared, the green gemstone of the Mother Centipeetle fell to the ground. Garnet then bubbled the gemstone and transported it back to the temple. Connie was laying on the ground.

"Well, looks like Cookie Cats are really gone for good now." said Connie.

"Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." said Amethyst.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream." said Pearl, "Don't worry Connie, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem."

"Yes, in your own Connie way." said Garnet, smiling.

"I'm okay guys, I just-" Connie's stomach began to growl, "Uh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats."

The Gems laughed. Connie began to laugh a little too, but then puked.


	2. Bubble Buddies

**Steven is** **a full human, and lives in** **a town next to Beach City with Greg and** **a human mother**. **What Steven will wear will be** **a bit different from what he wears in the show. No, Steven does not have Social Anxiety in this, and Connie doesn't either. Steven and Connie have nearly the same amount of friends, but Connie will be Steven's best friend, just like in the show** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Bubble Buddies

[*]

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

Connie was standing on the balcony of the house when the ground started shaking. Over at the shore, the Gems were walking back to the temple, so Connie ran down the steps toward them.

"I don't think they are earthquakes, they're too frequent." said Pearl.

Connie ran to the Gems.

"Hey guys, what's going on, is it an earthquake?" said Connie.

"They can't be, they're too frequent." said Pearl.

"Yeah, and seeing how this part of the United States rarely ever experiences any earthquakes, it makes their chance of happening this frequently even more unlikely." said Connie.

"We'll talk about it in the temple." said Garnet.

Connie and the Gems walked into the temple.

"So, what could it be?" said Connie.

"Maybe it's some kind of Gem monster." said Pearl.

"That seems like our best bet." said Garnet.

"Hey guys, who's that boy outside?" said Amethyst, who was looking through the blinds of the window.

Garnet, Pearl and Connie walked over to the window and saw a young boy, looking at the ocean waves. This boy had black hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sandals like Connie's. The boy was a bit shorter than Connie. Connie knew she recognized this boy.

"I know him!" said Connie.

"You do?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, he's just a boy I know, except he doesn't know me." said Connie, "We've never talked."

"*gasp* You like him!" said Amethyst.

"Uh, I like a lot of people." said Connie.

"Let's set up a playdate!" said Pearl, "I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule, oh, we'll have to find out his favorite kind of tea."

"No, just talk to him." said Garnet.

"Ok, but you guys can't watch this time." said Connie.

"We won't watch." said Garnet, who adjusted her shades.

"Alright." said Connie, who ran up the stairs to her bed.

Connie then opened one of the drawers and took out a watch, with a clear wrist handle.

"What's that?" said Amethyst.

"Nothing!" said Connie, who ran out the door.

Connie was walking over to the young boy, who was still looking out at the ocean waves. Suddenly, the ground started to shake again. Suddenly, a large rock started to crack and fall on top of the young boy. Connie quickly started running over to the boy.

"Hi, my name is Connie!" said Connie as she jumped over the boy.

Connie's gem started to glow. Then, a giant pink orb was created around Connie and the boy. The rock fell onto the orb and broke into many pieces.

"Woah, how did I do that?" said Connie, who turned around to the boy, "Hi, my name is Connie."

"My name's Steven." said the young boy.

Connie helped the Steven up. Steven looked around at the pink bubble surrounding them.

"What...happened?" said Steven.

"I'm magic. Well, half magic, on my mom's side." said Connie.

"You did this?" said Steven.

"Apparently. I'm a member of the Crystal Gems, we fight monsters and protect humanity." said Connie.

"Like the police, or the army?" said Steven.

"Well, more like superheroes." said Connie.

"Oh, that's even cooler." said Steven, "So, how long does it usually last?"

"Oh, right." said Connie.

Connie closed her eyes and placed her hands over her gem, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" said Steven.

"It uh...doesn't seem to wanna go away." said Connie.

"Oh…" said Steven.

Connie started trying to push the bubble. Steven started helping Connie push the bubble.

"Do you always travel in a bubble or something?" said Steven.

"No, this is new." said Connie, "I don't know what this is. But it's okay, the Gems will know what to do."

Connie and Steven started pushing the bubble up the sand hill to the house. But, after a few pushes, the bubble started rolling back down.

"Aw, come on." said Connie, trying to push the bubble again, "Hey! Guys! Garnet, help!"

"I don't think they can hear you." said Steven.

"Oh, that's right, I told them not to watch." said Connie.

"We can just wait here until they come out." said Steven.

"No, it's okay, let's try this." said Connie, who started pushing the bubble back, "If we push this bubble back and start running like a hamster wheel, we can maybe get enough momentum to get us to the top of the hill!"

"That could work!" said Steven.

Steven started helping Connie push the bubble back.

"Okay, three, two, one, go!"

Connie and Steven started running in the bubble. Just like Connie theorized, the bubble started rolling fast. The bubble was nearing the top of the hill.

"It's working!" said Steven.

But then, the bubble stopped and rolled back down.

"Aw man." said Steven.

"Don't worry, I've got other friends that can help." said Connie.

 **Big Donut-Five Minutes Later**

At the Big Donut was Connie and Steven in the bubble, with Sadie hitting the bubble with a hammer, and Lars laughing hysterically.

"Way to go, Connie!" said Lars, "Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it? Because you're in loooooove?"

"Who's he?" said Steven.

"That's Lars, he works here at the Big Donut." said Connie, "He's a jerk, but I'm having to deal with him whenever I go to the Big Donut."

Lars started to make kissy faces on the bubble.

"Lars, quit being a jerk and help!" said Sadie.

"What? I'm helping Connie on her date." said Lars.

"You're embarrassing her!" said Sadie.

"No I'm not." said Lars.

Connie and Steven were now watching Sadie and Lars argue.

"They don't seem to get along very good." said Steven.

"You're absolutely right." said Connie.

"I'm gonna try something something else!" said Sadie, who walked back into the Big Donut.

"Anyway, this place has the best donuts." said Connie, "I come here like everyday."

"I love donuts! I'd love to eat here!" said Steven.

Sadie then ran out of the big donut with a cheer, screaming. Sadie hit the bubble with the chair, breaking the chair, but the bubble was still there.

"Um, okay, let's see if we can find someone else to help." said Connie.

 **Nearby Dock-Three Minutes Later**

Connie and Steven were now at the dock, where many different boats were at. Connie then noticed a young boy at the docks, holding a bag of popcorn. This boy was shorter than Connie and even Steven. He had blonde hair raised up. The boy wore a white shirt with a blue scarf and red pants. This boy is known as Onion, one of Connie's friends. Onion has been known as a very peculiar person, who hardly talks, but when he does, he says everything with a "Wha".

"Oh, hey! Onion!" said Connie, who started moving the bubble over to Onion, "Onion!"

Onion waved at Connie.

"I have an idea!" said Steven, "Hey Onion, we need a harpoon gun."

"What?!" said Connie.

"To pop the bubble." said Steven.

"Can't we do something less...dangerous?" said Connie.

"Onion, we need a harpoon gun." said Steven, "Haaaaarpoooon guuuuuun."

Onion just kept eating his popcorn. Steven then breathed into the bubble, fogging it up.

"Haaaarpoooon guuuun." said Steven, as he started drawing a boat and a line over to the bubble.

Onion started to look confused.

"Let me try." said Connie as she breathed into the bubble, fogging it up once again.

Connie now wrote "harpoon gun" backwards so Onion could read it from his view. Onion gave a thumbs up and ran over to a nearby boat.

"It just made more sense." said Connie.

Connie and Steven then saw Onion on a nearby boat with a harpoon gun. Connie and Steven went to the sides of the bubble, to avoid being hit by the harpoon. The harpoon ricocheted off the bubble and hit another nearby boat. The boat then started to sink. Onion gave another thumbs up from the boat.

"The troller…" said Connie.

 **Funland-Three Minutes Later**

Steven and Connie were pushing the bubble to the Funland Amusement Park.

"How are we gonna pop the bubble here in Funland?" said Connie.

"We're gonna get on one of the tracks of these rollercoasters, and it will pop the bubble and break us free." said Steven.

"But then we'll be hit by the car." said Connie.

"But we need to pop this bubble." said Steven.

"Steven, this is a bad idea, let's just try to get the Gems to help back at the temple." said Connie.

"Okay." said Steven.

 **Two Minutes Later**

Connie and Steven were pushing the bubble back to the temple.

"Wait stop." said Connie, "Let's look both ways so there's no cars coming."

Both Connie and Steven looked both ways for any cars coming.

"Looks like we're clear to cross." said Connie.

Connie and Steven started to cross the road with the bubble. But then, a car was speeding down the road. Connie and Steven saw the car's headlights.

"Oh no!" said Connie.

The man in the car then saw Connie and Steven and the bubble.

"What?! Woah!" said the man, stomping his foot on the brakes.

It was too late, the car hit the bubble, causing the bubble to launch up into the air to the ocean. Both Steven and Connie were screaming in the bubble.

"You are a reckless driver!" said Connie.

The bubble splashed into the ocean and sank to the bottom.

"Where are we?" said Steven.

"The bottom of the ocean." said Connie.

Steven gasped.

"Are we even close to the shore!?" said Steven.

"I think so." said Connie, "Let's start rolling."

Connie and Steven started to roll the bubble again. Schools of fish were passing by the bubble.

"We still need to find a way to get out of this bubble once we get to the surface." said Connie.

Suddenly, a giant red worm with a red gemstone in its mouth passed over them. Steven started to get scared.

"That's a big worm." said Connie, "It must be that Gem monster causing those tremors."

Connie then noticed the scared Steven.

"It's okay, look." said Connie.

The red Gem monster was eating some red glowing seaweed.

"It only wants to eat that seaweed." said Connie.

The worm then roared and broke through the ground, causing the ground to shake, and creating growing cracks. The cracks started travelling over to the bubble. The bubble then fell down to another level. Connie and Steven got up.

"Oh no, we're even deeper!" said Steven, "How are we going to get out of here?! We're gonna die in here!"

Steven then broke out in tears, sitting with his hands over his eyes.

"Wait Steven!" said Connie.

Steven looked up to Connie.

"I...have something for you." said Connie.

Connie then got out the watch with the clear wrist handle. Connie pushed a button on it, and the clear wrist handle glowed a bright red.

"I saw you in town a few months ago." said Connie, "You dropped your watch. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in my drawer, in case I saw you again. I even changed its batteries, so it would still glow and tell time."

"Oh yeah, I was really worried when I lost it, I thought I wouldn't find it again." said Steven, who smiled.

Connie smiled as well. Connie then gave the watch to Steven, to which Steven put it on his right hand wrist.

"I'm sorry, Steven." said Connie, "If I ever returned your watch back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

"No, it's okay, I'm having fun." said Steven.

Just then, the bubble around them popped. Connie and Steven started swimming up to the surface. Both reached the surface and coughed from the water. Connie started to laugh, and Steven smiled. Just then, the Gem worm monster sprung up from the water behind them, causing a wave to send Connie and Steven to the shore. The Gem worm monster was swimming over to Connie and Steven.

"Come on, come on!" said Connie.

Connie and Steven started running over to a nearby boardwalk, with the Gem worm monster pursuing them.

"Hide in the rocks, Connie!" said Steven.

Connie then noticed the Gem worm monster chasing after Steven.

"Why is it chasing us?!" said Connie.

Connie then remembered that the Gem worm monster eats bright red material.

"The watch, it eats bright stuff!" said Connie, "Steven!"

Connie ran next to Steven.

"Connie!" said Steven.

"Give me the watch!" said Connie.

"What?!" said Steven, as Connie took the watch.

"Just trust me! Now go! Go! Run that way!" said Connie.

Steven ran from Connie as Connie ran with the watch in her hands. Connie ran around the wooden beams supporting the boardwalk, causing the Gem worm monster to tangle itself around the beams. Connie then met up with Steven. The Gem worm monster started growling as it could not move. Connie and Steven then held hands. The wooden beams couldn't support anymore, and the boardwalk broke into many wooden pieces, crushing the Gem worm monster and making it retreat to its gem. The Gems ran over to Connie and Steven at the broken boardwalk.

"Connie!" said the Gems in unison.

Connie and Steven turned around to the Gems.

"Connie! What's going on?! What did you do?!" said Pearl.

"She was incredible!" said Steven.

"Really? You mean it?" said Connie.

Steven nodded. Garnet ran over to the worm monster's gemstone and bubbled it, and transported it back to the temple.

"Here's your watch...again." said Connie.

"Thanks." said Steven, smiling.

Amethyst and Pearl ran over to Connie.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" said Amethyst.

"Connie was so excited to meet you, right Connie?" said Pearl.

Connie nodded and awkwardly laughed, feeling as embarrassed as ever. Garnet walked over and picked up Amethyst and Pearl.

"Hey! Stop embarrassing Connie." said Garnet.


	3. Laser Light Cannon

**While writing this chapter,** **I took** **a personality quiz on the Steven Universe Wiki that asked "Are you more like Pearl or Garnet?".** **I took it, and** **I'm more like Pearl, which is ironic since she irritates me when she starts getting all emotional about Rose. Now, the differences in Mr. Maheswaran in this AU then in the show is that he's not all about safety like in the show, he lives in Beach City, he lets Connie eat foods with trans fats, and he has** **a different job instead of being** **a private security guard.**

 **Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: Laser Light Cannon

 **Beach Citywalk Fries**

Connie and Amethyst were running to Beach Citywalk Fries, the local french fry shop of Beach City.

"Hey Fryman." said Connie, "I'll take two bags of medium fries."

"Well, we were just about to close, so these will be the last fries served today." said Mr. Fryman, owner of Beach Citywalk Fries and father of two.

Mr. Fryman lifted the grease trap from the fry grill and dumped them into two separate bags. Mr. Fryman then walked to the counter with the two bags and gave them to Connie and Amethyst.

"Here you go." said Mr. Fryman.

"Thanks." said Connie.

Connie and Amethyst walked away from the fry shop while Connie gave one bag to Amethyst. The two were eating their fries before Connie spoke.

"I've just noticed, what's with that weird thing in the sky?" said Connie.

"What do you mean?" said Amethyst.

"The sun set an hour ago, but now it's like there's a second sun in the sky now." said Connie.

Amethyst looked up to the thing in the sky.

"Yeah, now that you mention it-*gasp*!" said Amethyst, "Oh no, what is that doing here?"

"What is it?" said Connie.

Suddenly, Amethyst dropped her bag of fries and lifted up Connie, causing Connie to drop her bag as well.

"Ah! My fries!" said Connie.

Amethyst, still holding Connie, ran in the direction of the temple.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Present Time**

Back at the temple was Pearl looking through a telescope and Garnet standing beside her.

"This is bad." said Garnet.

"Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" said Pearl.

"Garnet! Pearl!" said Amethyst, still holding Connie and running to the other Gems.

Pearl turned around to Amethyst and Connie.

"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" said Pearl.

Amethyst placed Connie onto the ground.

"Eating fries." said Amethyst.

"Can I see?" said Connie, who looked into the telescope.

The white figure in the sky opened up, revealing what looked like a giant eyeball.

"What is that thing?" said Connie.

"It's a Red Eye." said Pearl, "It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious innocent people. We have to stop it."

"What are we going to do?" said Connie.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." said Garnet.

"My mom?" said Connie.

"If Rose were here, this would be so easy." said Amethyst.

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing." said Pearl, "We'll have to find another solution."

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us." said Connie.

"Your dad is...nice, Connie, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." said Pearl.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." said Connie.

"We can handle this, Connie." said Garnet, "Ready?"

Amethyst nodded. Garnet then lifted up Amethyst. Garnet leaped into the air, spun around, and threw Amethyst in the direction of the Red Eye.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" screamed Amethyst as she was speeding toward the Red Eye.

Amethyst hit the Red Eye, but no damage was done to it. Amethyst then fell and splashed into the ocean.

"Uh, I'm gonna go." said Connie.

"Ok, good luck." said Pearl with worry.

 **Mr. Maheswaran's House-Five Minutes Later**

Connie was knocking on the door of her dad's house. After Mr. Maheswaran met Rose in Beach City, he had stayed at the temple until Rose gave up her physical form. After that, Mr. Maheswaran moved to a new house in town. When Mr. Maheswaran met Rose, he had applied for a job as a private security guard for the mayor of Beach City, but now he is a music teacher at a school in a neighboring town.

"Dad it's me." said Connie, who rang the doorbell once and then knocking on the door, "Dad. Are you home? Come on, we have to save Beach City."

The door opened, revealing Mr. Maheswaran. He had dark skin, wore glasses, black hair, a brown fur jacket with a patch with a white undershirt with a black tie, blue pants and black shoes.

"Connie?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Connie then hugged Mr. Maheswaran.

"How's my little miracle doing?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh I'm doing good." said Connie.

"Well, what are you doing here? Just needed to see your father? Learn some lessons about life?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"No, not really, I need the light cannon that belonged to mom, to destroy that Red Eye." said Connie.

"Red Eye?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"That." said Connie, pointing up to the Red Eye in the sky as Amethyst was thrown again, hitting the Red Eye and falling to the ocean.

"Wait, is that a Gem thing?" said Mr. Maheswaran, "The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff."

"But they need mom's cannon, you've gotta know where it is." said Connie.

"Well I think I know exactly where it is." said Mr. Maheswaran.

 **Nearby Storage Shed-One Minute Later**

Connie and Mr. Maheswaran were walking over to a nearby storage shed.

"A storage unit." said Connie.

"Yeah, my house's basement is so small, I can hardly fit anything in there, so I store most of my things here. If that light cannon's anywhere, it'll be in here."

Mr. Maheswaran opened up the storage shed to reveal a lot of cluttered things.

"Wow, I didn't know you have that much stuff in here." said Connie.

"Yeah, I should sell some of this stuff." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Can I borrow a flashlight?" said Connie.

"Oh sure." said Mr. Maheswaran, as he grabbed a nearby flashlight and gave it to Connie.

"Thanks." said Connie.

Connie turned on the flashlight and started crawling through a maze of boxes.

"Is this it?" said Connie.

Connie picked up the object, but it was actually a golf pack.

"Wait dad, do you golf?" said Connie.

"Did I never tell you? I'm a member of a nearby country club. I go there when I have nothing else to do." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh, cool." said Connie.

Connie then saw another object.

"Oh, that's a drum." said Connie, "Wait...Dad, I found a drum."

"You found a drum? Can you bring it out here with the light cannon so I can use it for my class?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Sure." said Connie.

Connie then saw a box full of cassette tapes of Mozart, Beethoven, and other famous classical composers.

"Hey dad, I also found some of your classical music CDs." said Connie.

"Oh yes, bring those out too, I'll need to use them for my class too." said Mr. Maheswaran, "You know, your mother loved classical music. You know, when I first met your mother."

"I know." said Connie.

"And we were always together, until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world." said Mr. Maheswaran, "I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old human like me."

Connie then heard what sounded like glass breaking. Connie looked down at her knee to see a picture of Mr. Maheswaran beside Rose, both of them smiling. The glass of the frame broke.

"Uh dad, I broke a photo." said Connie.

"It's okay." said Mr. Maheswaran, "A person who never made a mistake never made anything."

Connie then saw a pink glow in front of her. Connie gasped as she saw Rose's Light Cannon.

"The light cannon!" said Connie.

Outside was Mr. Maheswaran looking up in the sky at the Red Eye.

"That thing is disturbing." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Dad I found it!" said Connie from inside the storage shed.

"Really?!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Yeah!" said Connie.

"But, how are we gonna get it out of the storage shed?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Connie tried to think of something. She then had an idea.

"I have an idea! Stay here while I get the Gems!" said Connie.

Connie ran out of the storage shed, running in the direction of the temple.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Three Minutes Later**

Connie was running to the Gems as Amethyst washed up on the shore again.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." said Amethyst.

"Guys! Guys!" said Connie, running over to the Gems.

"What is it, Connie?" said Pearl.

"My dad found the light cannon!" said Connie.

"Really?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, come on! We need you guys to help us get it here!" said Connie.

"Alright. Let's go." said Garnet.

 **Back At The Storage Shed-Two Minutes Later**

Connie and the Gems were running to the storage shed.

"Alright, now where's the light cannon?" said Pearl.

"In there." said Connie.

"Woah, that shed is a mess." said Amethyst.

"Oh, you're here." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"So the light cannon's in there?" said Pearl.

"Yeah." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Alright, let's carry it out of there and to the temple." said Garnet.

The Gems navigated through the maze of boxes and soon found the light cannon. Pearl gasped.

"He really had it." said Pearl.

"We're saved!" said Amethyst.

"Alright Gems, let's get it out of here." said Garnet.

The Gems lifted up the Light Cannon with all their strength and carried it out of the storage shed.

"Alright, let's get it to the temple." said Garnet, still helping to carry the light cannon.

Mr. Maheswaran saw that the Red Eye was getting even bigger.

"That thing's growing!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"That's why we need to get it to the temple as soon as possible." said Garnet.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Five Minutes Later**

The Gems were still carrying the light cannon while Connie and Mr. Maheswaran followed on foot. The Gems then placed the light cannon onto the sand.

"Alright, no time to lose Gems! Let's fire it!" said Garnet.

Just then, the Red Eye started to create a growing gravitational pull. Grains of sand, power lines, even the Beach Citywalk Fries sign were pulled and fell.

"We have to use it now!" said Garnet.

"I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" said Pearl.

"Dad, how do we use it?!" said Connie.

"I don't know!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Connie, this is serious." said Pearl, "The gem, you have Rose's gem!"

Amethyst then lifted Connie.

"That's it!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst then put Connie on the light cannon.

"Ugh, come on!" said Amethyst.

"Stop that!" said Garnet.

"It's no use." said Pearl.

"Fine, forget it. Throw me again." said Amethyst.

"That's not going to work!" said Pearl.

"Please work." said Connie on the cannon, "Unlock. Activate. Go, please?! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless. I know you can help."

"It's okay, Connie!" said Mr. Maheswaran, "We'll figure out something else, something even better!"

"R-Right." said Connie, "A person who never made a mistake never made anything."

Suddenly, the light cannon started to glow a pink aura. The light cannon started blooming like an actual rose, causing Connie to fall off of it onto the sand.

"It's working!" said Pearl.

The light cannon's barrel fell onto the sand. The Gems gasped and ran over to the cannon. Connie tried with all her strength to lift it back up. The Gems ran to the cannon and helped Connie lift it up.

"This is it!" said Amethyst.

"Brace yourselves!" said Garnet.

The cannon charged up more by the second.

*bam*

The light cannon shot a pink laser beam, which turned into a female silhouette. The beam hit the Red Eye, causing it to crack. The Red Eye exploded in a giant ball of flame, the pieces of it falling all around. Some pieces fell onto the sandy shore, some in the water, and some even hitting the roads of the town.

"Connie, you just saved MOST of Beach City!" said Amethyst.

"How did you get it to work?" said Pearl.

"I just said that thing that dad always says." said Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran looked up at where the Red Eye was. Mr. Maheswaran had tears in his eyes.

"Rose…" said Mr. Maheswaran, smiling.

Mr. Maheswaran walked over to Connie and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job, Connie." said Mr. Maheswaran, "If Rose could see you now, she'd be very proud."

"Thanks dad." said Connie.


	4. Connie's Lion

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Connie's Lion

[*]

 **Desert**

In the middle of a desert were multiple pillars, one of them dissipated into sand, creating a sand pile. The Gems were walking through the desert, with Connie following from behind. Connie was exhausted in this heat.

"Water. So thirsty." said Connie as she was slowly walking in the desert, "I really should've brought a few water bottles. Is this the thing? The place?"

"Yes, Connie." said Garnet.

"This thing is out of control." said Pearl.

Amethyst walked up behind Connie.

"Then I guess we better-"

Amethyst front-flipped over Connie and landed on the ground.

"roll on over there."

"That was a bit unnecessary." said Pearl.

Just then, a distant roar could be heard, catching the crew's attention.

"What was that?!" said Connie, fearful of the noise and looking around.

"Let's go!" said Amethyst.

"It'll be best if you stay here, Connie." said Garnet.

"We'll be quick." said Pearl.

"What if whatever that thing was that roared comes and eats me?" said Connie.

"Do not worry..wet one." said Garnet while patting Connie's head and wiping sweat off her hand, "There's nothing out here that can harm you, see you soon."

"Okay." said Connie.

Garnet leaped forward to catch up with the others. Connie sat down next to a sandstone pillar, breathing heavily.

"It's so hot…"

A nearby growl could then be heard.

"What was that?"

Connie looked to the left, nothing unusual there.

"Nothing can harm me. I..am the wet one…"

Connie looked to the right. Behind one of the pillars, a large four legged silhouette could be seen. Glowing white eyes were looking straight at Connie. Connie was frightened. Connie ran to the behind the sandstone pillar. The four legged figure got closer to the pillar Connie was behind.

"Good thing this column was here."

The sandstone pillar then turned into sand, now revealing Connie to the figure. Connie turned around to the figure and backed away. The figure was a lion, but with glowing white eyes.

"No no no!"

The lion slowly moved forward, to which Connie crawled backwards. A sandstone wall was then made behind Connie.

"No, no!"

The lion just stood there. Connie opened her eyes and looked at the lion. The lion opened its mouth wide opened and let out a yawn. The lion laid on the ground.

"Huh."

Connie got up on her feet and slowly moved forward toward the lion. The lion's ear twitched, frightening Connie, and she jumped back. Connie moved forward again and looked at the sleeping lion. The lion opened its eyes and looked to Connie. Connie touched the lion's nose with her hand, and she jumped back again.

"Don't bite!"

Connie pet the lion.

"Aw, you just wanted attention." said Connie while petting the lion, "Didn't you? Didn't you? Your mane, it's so soft. So, you from around here? I'm just here on business. I really like your pink fur. You're like the cotton candy of the jungle."

The lion moved a bit, causing Connie to topple over off it. Connie got back on Lion.

"I always wanted an animal friend, but I thought it would be like a cat, or a dog. Well, technically you are a cat. But I guess fate had other plans for Connie Maheswaran."

The lion put its arm over Connie.

"And her new pet, Lion." whispered Connie.

Suddenly, the distant sand structure exploded, and sand clouds spread out across the desert. Connie and Lion emerged from the sand after the clouds disappeared. Nearby was the Gems, with Pearl talking to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, bubble it away."

"No." said Amethyst, "Quit being jealous, Pearl. My kill, my keep."

"I'm not jealous! Just be careful! If you drop it on the sand, it'll rebuild everything!" said Pearl.

"*gasp* Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are coming." said Connie.

"Connie!" said Pearl, as she, Garnet and Amethyst summoned their weapons, "What is that?! What are you doing?!"

"Stop! It's okay!" said Connie, "It's just my new pet lion!"

Lion's eyes were glowing the whole time.

"Oh, you found a lion." said Garnet.

"Yeah!" said Connie.

"Well, we can't stay here long." said Pearl, "We have to get the Desert Glass out of the desert!"

Pearl attempted to grab the pillow the Desert Glass was on, but Amethyst kept it away from her.

"I got it." said Amethyst in annoyance.

"Let's go Connie." said Garnet.

"Okay, give me a sec." said Connie, "Hey Lion, I gotta go. I had a lot of fun."

Connie ran over to Garnet while Pearl was nagging to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, that pillow needs to be contained!" said Pearl.

"Yeah yeah! I know what to do with it." said Amethyst.

 **Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple-An Hour Later**

Inside the temple was the pillow, which was on top of a little mattress fort, and under it was Amethyst and Connie, sleeping. Just then, a scratching sound could be heard outside at the screen door.

"What's that sound?" said Connie.

Amethyst put her hand on Connie's mouth.

"All I hear is your mouth." said Amethyst.

"I thought Gems don't need sleep." said Connie.

"We don't, *yawn* Feels good though." said Amethyst.

Connie got up to answer the door.

"I'm coming!" said Connie.

Connie opened the door to reveal Lion, with glowing white eyes.

"*gasp* Lion!" said Connie with stars in her eyes, "Oh, oh my gosh! This is such a surprise! You came all this way to see little ol' me?!"

Lion started to move forward, but Connie pushed him back.

"Woah!"

Connie closed the door behind her and was outside with Lion.

"You can't go in there, Amethyst is sleeping. But whatevs, we're together again. Now we can go do stuff."

A few minutes later on the beach was Connie and Lion. Connie had a tennis ball in her hand.

"Fetch this ball when I throw it, like a cute dog."

Connie threw the ball at Lion, hitting his nose and falling to the sand. Lion was completely unresponsive.

"Oh, he didn't do anything." said Connie to herself, "Come on, we can have some fun! You can catch it! Okay, nevermind about the ball."

Connie then had a sudden thought.

"Hey, are you hungry Lion? If I'm going to have a pet lion, I need to feed you. Let's see, lions mostly eat zebras, antelopes, giraffes, and other savanna creatures...but...none of those creatures live anywhere in the United States, except for in zoos, but I'm not just gonna steal a zoo animal, I'd get arrested. Hmm, maybe I can find like a dead squirrel, or a raccoon for you. No wait, they might have rabies."

Just then, Connie's stomach growled.

"Oh, I'm getting hungry myself. I know! I'll go get a quick pizza for myself! I'll be back Lion."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Connie returned from getting pizza. Connie then saw Lion scratching at the screen door of the house. Connie quickly ran up there.

"Hey! Hey Lion! Stop doing that!"

Lion then broke the door into pieces.

"Lion, what are you doing?!" yelled Connie.

Lion jumped into the house.

"Lion?! Lion, no!"

Amethyst was still sleeping as Lion's eyes glowed and were staring straight at the pillow that held the Desert Glass.

"Lion?" said Connie.

Lion then roared, which gave out sonic waves. Connie covered her ears. The sonic roar caused Amethyst to be launched back onto the wall. Amethyst just yawned.

"Keep it down, Connie." said Amethyst.

"What was that for?!" said Connie.

Lion looked at the Desert Glass on the pillow.

"The pillow?" said Connie, "Is that what you want? No, you're not supposed to have that, it's dangerous."

Lion jumped up to try and take the pillow. Connie grabbed the pillow.

"No Lion!"

Connie accidentally lost her grip on the pillow, and the pillow flew out of the house and onto the beach. The Desert Glass on the pillow started creating sandstone columns. Connie ran down the stairs of the deck of the house and looked up at the rising pillars.

"Connie!" said Pearl from the house, "The Desert Glass! It's rebuilding its castle. Why didn't you bubble it earlier, Amethyst?!"

"Welcome to Shrug City, P." said Amethyst.

Don't move, we're coming!" yelled Pearl to Connie.

"Okay!" yelled Connie.

Just then, the sandstone structure created a sand storm around Connie. Connie saw the rising structure, and the pillow on the top.

"There it is, the pillow." said Connie, "I have to get it off the sand!"

Connie ran up a sandstone staircase. The staircase started breaking up. Connie jumped over to a rising pillar. Nearby, Garnet was attempting to punch through a sandstone wall with her gauntlets, but with no effect.

"This wall's not moving!" said Garnet.

"We gotta get through before things get-"

Pearl was interrupted by Amethyst nearby, who was being launched into the air by a rapidly rising pillar. Connie was navigating through different parts of the structure. Connie lost her balance and was falling. Suddenly, a swift figure caught her. Connie opened her eyes to find herself saved by Lion.

"Lion!"

With Connie on his back, Lion jumped from structure to structure.

"You didn't come here to steal the pillow, you came here to protect us from it!" said Connie.

Lion just let out a growl. Connie then saw the pillow.

"*gasp* It's there! It's putting up defenses! How are we gonna get up there?!"

Lion let out a sonic roar, breaking through sandstone spikes.

"Yep. Sounds good. Let's go."

Lion ran forward. Pillars rose up in front of them. Lion let out another sonic roar to topple over the sandstone pillars and created a way up to where the pillow was. Lion jumped up the fallen pillars and ran up.

"Now, Lion!"

Lion let up a third sonic roar and they broke through the sandstone structure, with the pillow in Connie's hand.

"Wooooo!" said Connie.

The sandstone structure completely turned into sand and piled up. Lion landed, causing Connie to fall off him. Nearby, the Gems emerged from the sand.

Later on was the Gems, with Pearl bubbling the Desert Glass and transporting it back to the temple.

"We should've done this in the first place." said Pearl.

"In my defense, I forgot." said Amethyst.

"So, do you want to stay with us, Lion?" said Connie.

Lion just put his paw on Connie's head.

"Haha. I'll take that as a yes." said Connie.

"Are we really going to let her keep that?" said Pearl.

"We kept Amethyst." said Garnet.

Pearl started hysterically laughing.

"Kept..Amethyst! Oho! Garnet, that's..priceless! Hahaha!"


	5. An Indirect Kiss

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: An Indirect Kiss

[*]

 **Top Of Crystal Gem Temple**

Near the lighthouse was Connie, riding atop Lion, and Steven sitting next to a picnic basket. Connie stepped off of Lion and sat near Steven.

"Hey Co-*cough* *cough*...nnie." said Steven.

"Are you okay?" said Connie.

"I'm *cough* fine." said Steven.

"You don't sound like you're fine." said Connie, "Really, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I got Strep Throat." said Steven, "My throat hurts bad."

"Then why'd you text me to have this picnic?" said Connie.

"I don't know, I just like spending time with you." said Steven.

"Have you taken Antibiotics for it yet?" said Connie.

"Yeah." said Steven.

"When?" said Connie.

"About a day ago I *cough* think." said Steven.

"Well, that's good." said Connie, "If you only took Antibiotics for it less than 24 hours prior from now, it would be contagious."

"Yeah." said Steven, "Eating makes my *cough* throat hurt a bit more though."

"Do you wanna go home and just wait for the disease to go away?" said Connie.

"No, I'll be *cough* fine." said Steven.

Steven and Connie grabbed their sandwiches from the picnic basket and started eating.

"So um, is this *cough* fence new?" said Steven.

The cliff of the hill had a wooden fence around it.

"Yeah, it's a long story." said Connie.

"Is it a magic story?" said Steven.

"Yeah." said Connie.

"Well what *cough* happened?" said Steven, "Can you tell me?"

"Well, okay." said Connie, "Amethyst was horsing around by the cliff."

 **Top Of Crystal Gem Temple-Two Days Ago**

On top of the cliff was Amethyst running around near the cliff and Connie nearby, looking to Amethyst in worry.

"Amethyst, be careful!" said Connie.

"Ahaha! Connie, why you getting so worked up?" said Amethyst, "What? You care about me or something?"

"Yes…" said Connie.

"Ah, Connie, I didn't mean to make you-Woaaaah!"

"Amethyst stop, you're gonna fall!" said Connie, who ran over to Amethyst.

"Oooh, Connie, I'm gonna faaall!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you're gonna get hurt!" said Connie.

"Connie, please." said Amethyst, "I'm a Gem warrior, I'm not gonna fa-"

Suddenly, the part of the cliff Amethyst was standing on broke off, causing Amethyst to fall off the cliff. Connie gasped.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing." said Amethyst, still falling.

Amethyst landed fell straight onto a large rock. A metal clanking could be heard upon impact.

"Ah!" screamed Connie.

"I'm okay!" said Amethyst from the bottom.

"So I ran down there as fast as I could." said Connie during the present.

Amethyst was now running over to Amethyst at the bottom. Huffing and puffing, she soon stopped in front of Amethyst.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Connie.

"Yes Connie, I'm fine." said Amethyst, "except for this!"

Amethyst lifted up her hair to reveal her left eye, but it was larger than her right one. Suddenly, a nearby gasp could be heard. It was from Pearl as she was running with Garnet over to Connie and Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" said Pearl.

"Great…" said Amethyst sarcastically.

"Show me your gem!" said Pearl.

Amethyst then smacked Pearl's hand away. Garnet lifted down Amethyst's shirt a little to reveal her purple gem, but it was cracked.

"Amethyst, your gem is cracked!" said Pearl.

"Rude!" said Amethyst, "It's not a big deal. Plus, now I have this cool googley eye."

Amethyst shook her head around, causing her left eye's pupil to move around like a ball.

"How did this happen?" said Pearl.

"She fell off the cliff by the lighthouse." said Connie.

"Did not." said Amethyst.

"Of course, how could I have been so blind?" said Pearl, "We need to put a fence up there so this will never happen again."

"And that's why there's a fence." said Connie in the present.

"Wait, what *cough* happened to Amethyst?" said Steven.

"Okay, I'll tell you that too." said Connie.

"Wait hold on." said Steven, "Is that grape juice?"

Steven pointed to Connie's grape juice box.

"Uh...yeah." said Connie.

"I love grape juice, can I have the rest?" said Steven.

"Ok, but it's mostly backwash." said Connie.

"Good enough for me." said Steven.

Connie then handed Steven her grape juice box.

"So, we were all worried about Amethyst." said Connie.

"So what's the problem? Amethyst falls on stuff all the time." said Connie during the flashback.

"It'd be fine if it were just her body, but her gem is damaged." said Pearl.

"So, what do you do to fix it?" said Connie.

"Before...we had Rose…" said Pearl.

"Connie, your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem." said Garnet, "She felt real love for those around her, and she felt real sorrow for when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now, I know that power is in you too."

Connie turned to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, show me your gem." said Connie.

"Yeah alright." said Amethyst, revealing her gem a little.

Connie walked up to Amethyst and squinted her eyes, trying to produce tears, but there were none that fell from her eyes.

"It's not working." said Connie, "I guess I need something to trigger my emotions so I CAN produce tears."

"We have no choice." said Garnet, "We need to take Amethyst to Rose's healing spring."

"Pssh." said Amethyst, "Guys, I'm fine. I'm not gonna get any-"

Suddenly, Amethyst started showing a strange expression.

"Wooooooooorrrrrrrrr-"

Suddenly, Amethyst smiled.

"Chaeb eht no gniod ouy era tahw, syug yeh." said Amethyst, now speaking in reverse.

The three looked to Amethyst in worry.

 **Rose's Garden-Two Minutes Later**

The Gems warped to Rose's Garden. Rose planted many things here, and the garden also contained a fountain. This fountain contains Rose Quartz' healing tears.

"And in the center of the garden, Rose's fountain, overflowing with your mother's healing lacrimal essence." said Pearl.

"I don't see it." said Garnet.

Pearl eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" said Pearl, as she turned to the sight before them.

Rose's fountain was now wrapped by thorns from when the Gems were last here. There is no way in sight to get past the thorns. Pearl gasped, and the others in shock.

"Emoh gniog m'I, ghu." said Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl walked over to the thorns.

"Now now,let's keep it together. Our memories of Rose can't be tainted by some overgrown brambles." said Pearl, "Look at them, they're a mess without her guidance. Directionless pathetic clinging things. It's going to be okay Garnet!"

"Sure…" said Garnet.

"Y-you really think so?" said Pearl.

Nearby, Connie was in deep thinking.

"I wonder how I can cry, nothing emotional has happened yet." said Connie.

"Hmm, maybe there's a path over here." said Pearl from nearby.

Amethyst looked around at the thorns nearby.

"yrc ti ekam attog uoy, nwo sti no yrc t'nac ydob ruoy fi, yeh." said Amethyst.

Amethyst then slapped herself in the face.

"Oooooooooh." said Amethyst while making her fingers like tears running from her eyes.

"Of course! Pain!" said Connie.

Amethyst nodded. Connie walked over to some nearby thorns. Just then, the thorns started moving toward her. Amethyst noticed this and ran to Connie and pushed her out of the way.

"Amethyst! No more rough-housing, you'll exacerbate your crack!" said Pearl from nearby.

"Wonk uoy os tsuj, einnoC llik annog er'yeht dna, efil ot gnimoc era seniv." said Amethyst.

Suddenly, Amethyst's head turned around, causing Amethyst to walk right onto a nearby rock and fell to the ground, causing her crack to become even worse. Pearl gasped.

"Ah, right in the gem." said Connie.

Amethyst coughed, her body now starting to glitch.

"Doog m'I, gnihtyna ro yrrow t'nod." said Amethyst.

Suddenly, Amethyst's right leg replaced her head, and her head replaced her right leg.

"Ahhhhhhh." said Amethyst in annoyance.

"Oh, oh! Keep calm. What we need to do is get you into the fountain immediately, if we can ever find the way under all this mess!" said Pearl hysterically.

Nearby, Garnet was pulling a rock from some thorns.

"Shh." said Garnet as she summoned her right gauntlet.

Garnet then punched the rock with her gauntlet, causing it to speed through the thorns, making a way through them and into the fountain.

"I needed that." said Garnet, "This way."

"We could've probably gotten in without hurdling a giant rock into Rose's most precious sanctuary, but if you're okay with it, I'm fine too!" said Pearl, who walked over to the opening.

Connie and the others were walking through the opening when Garnet stopped.

"This isn't right." said Garnet.

Connie looked up to see Rose's fountain. On top of the fountain was a statue of Rose Quartz herself.

"The fountain isn't running." said Garnet.

"What, well what's wrong with it?" said Pearl.

"I'm not sure." said Garnet.

Connie looked at the statue of Rose.

"Is that...mom?" said Connie.

Connie could feel a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh, oh!" said Pearl, who then grabbed Amethyst and laid her near Connie.

Connie was waiting for another tear, but none came.

"Ah no…" said Connie.

"Ugh, Connie, it's fine." said Pearl, "Just...just stay here and watch Amethyst. We'll find out what's wrong with the fountain."

"Aw…" said Connie.

Amethyst's crack then got worse, and she started to glitch. Now, most of the parts of her body were now way thinner and laying around the floor like noodles. Connie and Pearl gasped as Garnet started walking away, to which Pearl followed.

"Pleh elttil, hu?" said Amethyst.

"Ugh, I can't understand you! I don't understand anything about this!" yelled Connie.

Amethyst looked up to Connie in surprise.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?! Why can't I-"

Connie then saw her mother's statue again.

"Why can't I cry?!" yelled Connie.

Connie's question loudly echoed around them. Connie looked at the statue yet again.

"It's just...I mean...I don't know how to feel about you, but everybody else does." said Connie, "I wish I could've met you, then this place could make me sad, and I could cry healing tears...like you."

Back in the present, Connie noticed Steven with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" said Connie.

Steven nodded.

"Keep going." said Steven as he bit down on his sandwich.

Back in the flashback, Amethyst started making noises like a monkey. Connie had to cover her ears because of the noise Amethyst was making. Connie then placed her hand on Amethyst's mouth to make her stop screaming.

"Ay lliw, pu reehc?" said Amethyst.

Suddenly, a large dark shadow was surrounding them. Connie looked behind her to see thorns travelling towards them. Connie picked up Amethyst and they ran from the falling thorns, but the thorns started wrapping around Amethyst's noodly parts.

"Ah!" yelled Connie as she ran, carrying Amethyst.

More thorns surrounded them.

"Oh no!" said Connie as she stopped.

Connie ran from the thorns that were chasing them.

"Amethyst, where's your gem?!" said Connie.

Amethyst's nearby hand used its thumb to point to where her gem was. Connie started running even faster towards Amethyst's gem. Connie tackled the rest of Amethyst's body, and they fell into the empty fountain. Thorn bushes were now surrounding them and the fountain.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry." said Connie in sadness, "I can't do anything right. Now I'm going to lose you and it's all my fault."

Amethyst glitched again, but now she was smiling. Amethyst tried to speak in a way that her reversed sentence sounded intelligible.

"Ahaaaaah, you..care..about..meeee…" said Amethyst.

Connie then hugged Amethyst with tears in her eyes.

"Please let me be a magic healer." said Connie.

A tear then fell from Connie's eye onto Amethyst's gem. Connie looked to the gem, but nothing happened. Connie felt very sad and disappointed. She was disappointed her tears can't heal, and she was now sad that she'll lose Amethyst.

"Oh no…" said Connie.

Suddenly, the ground around them started shaking. Just then, from the eyes of the Rose Quartz statue sprung Rose's magic healing tears. The fountain and the two were now flooded by the tears, and so were the thorn bushes. The healing tears now caused the thorn bushes to bloom out with pink roses. The area around the fountain was now open for the sun to shine in as thousands, maybe millions of pink roses slowly fell to the ground. Connie, still in the sea of tears, saw a female figure reach out her hand to Connie. Connie surfaced to only find the statue. Amethyst floated over to Connie, all back to normal.

"Look at this girl, saving my life and junk." said Amethyst.

The two laughed. Suddenly, Pearl's voice could be heard nearby.

"Oh thank goodness!" said Pearl next to Garnet.

"Did you see what I did?! It was magic!" said Connie, "My tears brought the fountain back to life and saved Amethyst!"

"I'm pretty sure Garnet and I unclogging a clogged chamber brought the fountain back to life." said Pearl.

"We saved Amethyst." said Garnet.

"You don't think my crying was a little related to that?" said Connie.

"I'm afraid not Connie." said Pearl, "But don't worry, maybe your healing powers come from something other than your eyes."

 **End Of Flashback**

"So, you never found *cough* out your healing powers yet?" said Steven.

"No, I haven't." said Connie.

Connie sniffled a little.

"Everyone expects me to be like my mom. What if I never get those powers?" said Connie.

"Then you'll be like *cough* me, that's not so bad." said Steven.

"But, if I don't have powers, then I can't hang out with Amethyst, or Garnet, or Pearl. And I-I can't go on missions." said Connie, with tears in her eyes.

"You don't need any powers to be here with me." said Steven.

Connie smiled at Steven.

Steven smiled back. A few seconds passed until suddenly Steven spoke up.

"I-I...what just happened?" said Steven.

"What's wrong Steven?" said Connie.

"My throat, it's all better all of a sudden." said Steven.

"What?" said Connie.

"Suddenly, my throat doesn't feel bad. How'd that happen?" said Steven.

Connie felt confused.

"How? Did I-"

Connie looked to the grape juice box that Steven was holding.

"The juice box!" said Connie, "I don't have healing tears, I have healing spit!"

"Wait, w-what?" said Steven.

"I must have healing spit instead, so when you drunk my backwash, the healing spit must've destroyed the Strep Throat virus before your immune system even could!" said Connie.

"What does that mean?" said Steven.

"It means I have healing spit, and it healed your Strep Throat!" said Connie, "I've got to tell the Gems! I'll see you later Steven! Come on Lion!"

"Um, okay...see ya…" said Steven.


	6. Story For Connie

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: Story For Connie

[*]

 **Mr. Maheswaran's House**

At Mr. Maheswaran's house was Mr. Maheswaran and Connie, listening to Classical music. The tape player just finished playing Beethoven's Fur Elise.

"Woo! Great piano playing! Beethoven sure did make great music." said Connie.

"He sure did." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Makes me wish I lived during his time."

Connie then saw a nearby picture frame. It showed Mr. Maheswaran to another man, with both of them wearing black suits and ties.

"Who's with you in this old picture?" said Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran looked at the photo.

"Hahaha, that's just James." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"You never told me about him." said Connie.

"Yeah, he's just an old partner...He's dead to me." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Who was he?" said Connie.

"He was my partner when I had that security job here for the mayor and when I met your mother. I've told you that whole story, haven't I?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Not the version with James." said Connie.

"Eesh. Well then it's story time." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Sit back, get comfy."

Connie laid on the couch.

"I didn't mean that comfy." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Story for Connie!"

"Okay." said Mr. Maheswaran, "This is the story of how your father met your mother...Now including James."

 **Beach City-June 18th, 1986**

Driving down the roads of Beach City was a car. Soon, the car stopped in front of the Town Hall. Out of the car was Mr. Maheswaran, wearing a black suit with a black tie, black suit pants, and shiny black shoes. Mr. Maheswaran has been traveling through nearly all of the state of Delaware to find a good paying private security job, but so, not very good pay. Mr. Maheswaran walked into the Town Hall and stopped in front of a door that said "Mayor of Beach City Xavier Malcolm". Mr. Maheswaran opened the door and stepped in. Sitting in the desk in front of Mr. Maheswaran was Mayor Xavier Malcolm, a man in his late 40's, with slick black hair and wearing the same apparel as Mr. Maheswaran was, but also wore a button saying "Re-elect Mayor Malcolm 1986!" on it.

"You are Mr. Maheswaran right?" said Mayor Malcolm.

"Yes sir." said Mr. Maheswaran, as he sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Well, nice too meet you." said Mayor Malcolm, who extended his hand.

Mr. Maheswaran shook the Mayor's hand.

"So, tell me Mr. Maheswaran, have you had any past private security jobs?" said Mayor Malcolm.

"Well, I was a security job for many small towns in this state, but not for a long time." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Why's that?" said the Mayor.

"Not very big pay." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh, I get it. You're those people who value money so you can live a good life. You like getting good pay so you can live as good a life as you can." said the Mayor.

"Um, yes sir." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Well, you've come to the right place." said the Mayor, "We have good pay for our security guards, since this town has a certain big problem."

"Wonderful." said Mr. Maheswaran, smiling.

"Just one more thing. How good are you at tackling?" said the Mayor.

"Well, I've tackled people bigger than me, so I guess you could say I'm great at it." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"That's all I needed to hear. You got the job!" said Mayor Malcolm.

"Thank you sir." said Mr. Maheswaran, as he shook the Mayor's hand again.

"Now, this job may have high pay, but most days are boring. But there are some days when things can go crazy in this town." said Mayor Malcolm, "There's really no crime in this town ever, so all you really have to worry about is whether or not they're getting rid of that wall in Berlin or not, the Soviets getting off our backs, and Ronald Reagan talking about Gorbachev!...Oh, and the occasional monster attacks here."

"Wait, monster attacks?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Don't ask." said the Mayor, "Now that you got the job, you'll be needing a partner. James, you can come in."

The door opened, and another man stepped in. This man had brown hair, and wearing a black suit and tie and pants and shoes.

"This is James Wyatt, he'll be your partner." said Mayor Malcolm.

"Alright, thank you sir." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"You two start tomorrow." said the Mayor.

 **Outside Of Town Hall-The Next Day**

Outside of the Town Hall was Mr. Maheswaran and James. It was their first day, and so far, nothing has happened. Just then, the Mayor stepped out of the Town Hall.

"You two, come with me." said the Mayor, "I need to give a campaign speech near here."

"Yes sir." said the two.

The three walked over to a nearby podium as a crowd of people were sitting in benches. The Mayor stepped up to the podium, with Mr. Maheswaran and James standing on both sides of the podium. The Mayor then spoke.

"Hello citizens of Beach City." said the Mayor, "I'm here to talk about my plans when I'm re-elected as Mayor of this beautiful town. First off, as you know, Summer has just started, and tourists will be drawn to our beloved beachside town. I plan to promote more beachside businesses for tourists during the Summer, like more food places for the hungry ones. Any questions?"

A woman in the crowd spoke up.

"Uh yes, I'm from the Daily News over at Dover." said the woman, "What about the Crystal Gems and their land, are you planning to build anything in their land?"

"Crystal Gems", Mr. Maheswaran was perplexed by that name.

 _"Who are the "Crystal Gems"?" thought Mr. Maheswaran._

"Okay, that's private property. I'm not going to build over private property." said the Mayor.

"But technically the Gems aren't even U.S. citizens." said the reporter.

"The Gems are nice people who greatly benefit this town." said the Mayor, "They are welcome here."

Suddenly, Mr. Maheswaran saw something moving in the sand nearby.

"Um, James?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"What is it?" said James.

Mr. Maheswaran pointed to the thing moving in the sand. James's eyes widened.

"Is that a snake? I've never seen a snake that big." said James.

Mr. Maheswaran spoke up.

"People, there's a large snake!" said Mr. Maheswaran, pointing to the thing in the sand.

The people turned around to see the thing in the sand.

"That thing's too big to be a snake!" said one person.

"Everyone, get away from it!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

The people started running from the thing in the sand. Suddenly, the thing sprung up from the sand. It was a giant green worm with a green gemstone on its tail, and two sets of thing looked down to the people and roared. Mr. Maheswaran got out his baton. Before the thing could attack, a voice could be heard nearby.

"There it is!" said the voice.

Suddenly, Mr. Maheswaran saw four women nearby. One was a tall woman with dark skin, square shaped hair, visors on, red shirt and black pants. Another had brown hair, a blue skirt, blue pants, and blue ballet shoes with long red socks. Another was short, had short white hair, blue shirt and black pants with white shoes. And finally a very tall woman with a white dress and voluminous pink hair, with some twirls. The dark skinned woman summoned two gauntlets, leaped forward, and punched the green worm monster, causing it to fall and poof. All that was there now was its green gemstone, to which the dark skinned woman bubbled, and then made it disappear.

Mr. Maheswaran looked to the tall woman with the pink hair in awe. Mr. Maheswaran felt a sudden love of this woman upon seeing her. Before he even knew it, Mr. Maheswaran was walking over to the four women.

"Who are you ladies?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Those are the Crystal Gems." said the Mayor, who walked over to Mr. Maheswaran.

"Xavier, you know him?" said the brown haired lady.

"Yes, he's one of my new private security guards." said the Mayor.

"Not from around here, are you?" said the dark skinned lady.

James stepped up behind the Mayor.

"These are the "Crystal Gems" you were talking about?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Yes, they're magic women who help protect this town from monsters." said Mayor Malcolm.

"Oh." said Mr. Maheswaran.

Mr. Maheswaran walked up to the tall pink haired lady.

"Uh, uh, what's your name?" said Mr. Maheswaran, sweating a bit.

"I'm Rose Quartz." said the pink haired lady, "Nice to meet you.

"Um, uh, nice to meet you." said Mr. Maheswaran.

James stepped up.

"Mr. Maheswaran, there's no time for this, we need to go back to the Mayor." said James.

Mr. Maheswaran turned around to James.

"Uh yes, my mistake." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Um, bye."

"Bye." said Rose.

Mr. Maheswaran felt weird after meeting the Gems and Rose, but he decided to just brush it off and continue his job.

 **Outside Of Town Hall-The Next Day**

Outside of the Town Hall was Mr. Maheswaran and James, doing their regular guarding. Mr. Maheswaran soon noticed that pink haired lady again, who was walking nearby.

 _"That lady, she's so beautiful." thought Mr. Maheswaran, "What was her name? Rose. Such_ _a beautiful name for_ _a beautiful woman. I've got to talk to her."_

Mr. Maheswaran ran over to Rose.

"Mr. Maheswaran, wait! What are you doing?!" said James.

"Hey!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Rose turned to Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh! Hello again!" said Rose.

"Hello again to you as well." said Mr. Maheswaran, "You might remember me from yesterday."

"Of course I do." said Rose.

"You said your name is Rose?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Yes." said Rose.

James ran up to Mr. Maheswaran and Rose.

"Mr. Maheswaran! What are you doing?!" said James, "We're supposed to be OVER THERE, GUARDING!"

"Ugh, okay…" said Mr. Maheswaran, "Um, bye Rose."

"Bye." said Rose.

"I don't want to see you slacking on the job again." said James.

Mr. Maheswaran was already starting to get annoyed by James. Just then, Mr. Maheswaran had a sudden idea.

 _"Tonight_ _I_ _can go talk to Rose (Wherever she lives) when James isn't looking." thought Mr. Maheswaran._

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

It was now night, and Mr. Maheswaran and James were standing outside the Town Hall.

"Hey, I gotta use the restroom, stay out here while I'm gone?" said James.

"Yes." said Mr. Maheswaran.

James walked into the Town Hall. Mr. Maheswaran then ran from the Town Hall.

 _"Alright, gotta find Rose." thought Mr. Maheswaran._

Mr. Maheswaran looked through the town for any sign of Rose. Along the way, Mr. Maheswaran noticed far in front of him in front of a cliff a giant rock arm. Mr. Maheswaran noticed a fence in front of him with a sign that said "KEEP OFF BEACH". Mr. Maheswaran climbed over the fence and ran toward the arm. Mr. Maheswaran then saw a giant statue of a multi-armed woman, with the opening to a cave with a pad in the middle. Rose ran over to the cave and noticed the four women. He noticed Rose and ran in there.

"Hey!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

The four women turned around.

"What is that human doing here over the fence?!" said the brown haired lady.

"I'll just throw him back over the fence." said the dark skinned lady.

"No wait!" said Rose.

The other three stopped and looked to Rose.

"It's you." said Rose.

"Yeah, it's me." said Mr. Maheswaran, "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Mr. Maheswaran."

"Well, I don't think I've introduced you my friends." said Rose, "This is Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst."

"Nice to meet you all." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Well um, I gotta go. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye." said Rose.

Mr. Maheswaran ran out of the cave and over the fence. Along the way back to the Town Hall, he was suddenly hit by another person.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Mr. Maheswaran recognized this voice.

It was James. James then saw it was Mr. Maheswaran.

"Mr. Maheswaran!" said James, "I go to use the restroom, I come back, and you're missing! Where did you run off to?!"

"I um." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Were you talking to that lady again?!" said James.

"I-"

"You were, weren't you?!" said James, "That's it! I'm telling the Mayor!"

James ran to the direction of the Town Hall, to which Mr. Maheswaran followed.

"Wait, James!" yelled Mr. Maheswaran.

James ran into the Town Hall.

"Mr. Mayor!" yelled James.

James ran into the Mayor's office.

"Mr. Mayor!" said James.

"James! Don't scare me like that!" said the Mayor.

Mr. Maheswaran then ran into the office.

"Mr. Mayor! Mr. Maheswaran has been running off and talking to that pink haired lady!" said James.

"Is this true Mr. Maheswaran?" said the Mayor.

"Well um...yes." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"See?! I told you!" said James.

"Calm down James." said the Mayor, "Mr. Maheswaran really didn't do anything wrong. Nothing ever even happens in this town, other than the occasional monster attacks. I'm okay with Mr. Maheswaran taking a little break."

"But he just ran off without even telling me or you!" said James.

"Well, I just-"

"Shut up Mr. Maheswaran! I'm not done talking here!" yelled James.

Mr. Maheswaran then filled up with rage.

"You know what?! If I'm going to be working with this imbecile, then I quit! And I mean it! I quit!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Mr Maheswaran then stormed out of the office in pure rage. The Mayor was completely baffled by this sudden decision.

"Well good riddance to you!" said James.

The Mayor then got angry.

"Good job James! You just made him quit!" yelled the Mayor, "You know what?! You're fired! Get out!"

"What?!" yelled James.

"You heard me, you're fired!" yelled the Mayor.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Minutes Later**

Mr. Maheswaran jumped over the fence and ran to the cave. Mr. Maheswaran stopped in the cave and looked around. There was nobody around.

"Hey, Rose! Are you here?!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Suddenly, Mr. Maheswaran saw at the corner of his eye a pink glow. He looked to a door, which suddenly opened, revealing Rose.

"Please go away." said Rose.

"I-I'm sorry, did I?"

"*sigh* You're awfully cute, and I really like talking to you, but your life is short and you have dreams. I won't let you give up on everything you want." said Rose.

Mr. Maheswaran looked down at the floor.

"That's gonna be a problem." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Huh?" said Rose.

"You're everything I want!" said Mr. Maheswaran as he looked back up at Rose.

Rose had stars in her eyes. She couldn't believe what this human said to her. Rose then started to softly laugh.

 **End Of Flashback**

"And that's how I met your mother." said Mr. Maheswaran.

Mr. Maheswaran then saw Connie with a huge smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"You loved heeer." said Connie.

"Come here, you!" said Mr. Maheswaran as he gave Connie a noogie.

They both laughed. Connie grabbed the picture frame of Mr. Maheswaran and James.

"Aw, James was the worst." said Connie.

"Oh, yeah, he was awful." said Mr. Maheswaran, "But I guess I owe him. He made it easy for me to stay."

"I'm glad you did." said Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran put the picture frame next to two other picture frames, one of Mr. Maheswaran next to Rose, them both smiling, and another of Connie smiling.

"Yeah...me too…" said Mr. Maheswaran.


	7. Mirror Gem

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Mirror Gem

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

"What? Why not?" said Connie, who was on the phone talking to Steven.

 _"Connie,_ _I told you,_ _I can't hang out today,_ _I have dodgeball practice, and then mom wants to go out for_ _a family dinner." said Steven from the phone, "But she said_ _I can hang out all day tomorrow, and_ _I can come over all the time now that it's Summer vacation."_

"Oh yeah, Summer, I forgot about that." said Connie.

 _"You mean you don't remember when the time you can get out of school for three months is?" said Steven._

"Nope. I've never been to a school." said Connie.

 _"Then how come you're so smart?" said Steven._

"Because, my dad taught me a lot of stuff about life since I was born." said Connie.

 _"Well,_ _I gotta go now, dodgeball is calling my name." said Steven._

"Bye." said Connie, who then hung up the phone.

Connie had a sudden thought in mind.

"Hmm, school…" said Connie.

 **A** **Few Minutes Later**

Connie was now standing next to a chalkboard that said "History Class" on it.

"Alright class, the bell's just about to ring for Summer vacation, so one more question for you all." said Connie, "Where did the British surrender during the American Revolution?"

Connie quickly ran over to the couch and raised her hand.

"Yorktown." said Connie.

Connie ran back to the chalkboard.

"Correct." said Connie.

Just then, the Gem activated door of the temple opened, revealing Pearl.

"Oh, hello Connie." said Pearl.

"Oh, that's the bell, have a great summer." said Connie.

"What are you doing Connie?" said Pearl.

"Oh, just teaching myself stuff I already know." said Connie.

"Oh! Connie, wanna learn something new then?" said Pearl.

"Um, sure. What is it?" said Connie.

Pearl sprung up and did a stance, and surrounded her forehead gem with her hands. Pearl's gem started to glow. Out of Pearl's gem hovered a mirror.

"We found this Gem-powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp." said Pearl, "It can capture and display any event it has witnessed in all of Gem history!"

The mirror fell down to Connie's hands.

"It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture." said Pearl.

"I must be incredibly important to Gem culture." said Connie.

"It's just you in there, it hasn't even been activated." said Pearl, "Show us the Galaxy Warp."

Connie looked into the mirror, but nothing happened. Pearl was a bit annoyed by this.

"Show us the Galaxy Warp." said Pearl yet again to the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" said Pearl.

Pearl grabbed the mirror.

"I know you've seen it!" said Pearl to the mirror, "*sigh* It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. *sigh* What a shame."

Connie grabbed the mirror and looked into it.

"Doesn't seem broken to me." said Connie.

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of our school." said Pearl.

"I'll be in town now." said Connie who walked out of the temple with the mirror still in her hand.

 **Beach City-A Minute Later**

Connie was walking through Beach City with the mirror.

"Summer, yeah." said Connie.

Connie then passed the Big Donut, with Lars and Sadie outside.

"Hey Connie!" said Sadie.

Connie stopped and turned around to Lars and Sadie.

"Oh hey you guys." said Connie, "Do you guys have any plans for summer?"

"Lars does." said Sadie as she looked to Lars.

"You bet I do." said Lars, "All those out-of-town summer babes, travelling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean."

"Uh...yeah…" said Connie.

"Maybe I'll get a few numbers, maybe I'll even call one." said Lars.

"Hah! Well..yeah..maybe..I'll..meet a new friend." said Sadie.

"That's great!" said Connie, "I'll be going now."

"Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman's." said Lars.

"You can stop talking about it now." said Sadie.

Connie was walking through Beach City as she stopped at a crosswalk. Connie looked both ways, no cars were coming in either direction. Connie began crossing. Just then, a van was coming towards her. Suddenly, the mirror played back Sadie saying "Connie!" from before. Connie heard the mirror and saw the van.

"Oh no!" said Connie.

The van stopped before it could hit Connie.

"Phew." said Connie.

A person the leaned out from the side of the van. This man was Bill Dewey, the mayor of Beach City. Mayor Dewey was also holding a megaphone.

"Weird girl, what are you doing?!" said Mayor Dewey.

"I was just safely crossing the road." said Connie.

"Just go get run over somewhere else, I'm late for a speech." said Mayor Dewey.

The van backed up and passed Connie. As the van left, Connie looked to the mirror.

"What just happened?" said Connie.

The mirror created water-like ripples. The mirror played back Sadie saying "Hey!". Connie was filled with happiness.

"You work!" said Connie, "This is so cool. What's it like being a magic mirror?"

The mirror played back to Connie saying "You work!".

"So you can repeat stuff?" said Connie.

The mirror replied by repeating Connie saying "Yeah.".

Just then nearby was Mayor Dewey talking into his megaphone, with a small crowd attending.

"Hello Beach City, my friends!" said Mayor Dewey into his megaphone.

Connie walked over to the small crowd.

"It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season." said Mayor Dewey, "A warm summer breeze travels through the air."

Connie took a deep breath and put her free hand over her mouth. Connie then made a fart sound with her hand over her mouth. The people around her laughed and gigged.

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season." said Mayor Dewey.

The mirror then repeated Connie's fart noise, causing to crowd to laugh and giggle once again.

"The smells of the busy boardwalk." said Mayor Dewey.

The fart sound was repeated again.

"The hot wet ocean wind." said Mayor Dewey.

Repeated again.

"The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out!"

And again! Mayor Dewey now noticed the people laughing and became annoyed.

"Wow, you pick that up fast." said Connie.

 **An Hour Later**

It was now night, the Mayor's van and the crowd had left the shore, but Connie was still there, now laying on the sand and still holding the mirror. The mirror was still repeating the fart sounds, and Connie was laughing.

"You sure have done that joke a lot now, but it's still just as funny." said Connie, "You're really funny for a mirror."

The mirror repeated "You're really funny for a mirror.", to which Connie laughed. The mirror then repeated Connie saying "You're pretty funny for a-" then cut to Sadie saying "Connie.". Connie was amazed by this.

"*gasp* You made something new!" said Connie, "Say something else."

Sadie: "Connie-"

Connie: "Is-"

Sadie: "A new friend."

"Really?!" said Connie with excitement.

Connie: "Yeah."

"You're my friend too." said Connie, "I gotta go tell the Gems."

Connie: "No!"

Connie stopped and looked to the mirror in confusion.

"Don't be shy, they'll love you." said Connie.

The mirror repeated Connie saying "No!", but now at multiple times at once.

"Don't worry, they're a good audience." said Connie.

Connie ran in the direction of the Gem temple.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Two Minutes Later**

Connie stepped through the door into the house part of the temple.

"Guys, wait'll you see-"

"Yo, Connie!" said Amethyst, who was on the couch next to Garnet.

"Hello Connie." said Pearl.

"Howdy, bang." said Garnet, who did a gun gesture.

"Wanna see something HI-larious?!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst put a teddy bear next to the neat pile of things Pearl was making. Pearl stabbed her spear through the teddy bear. Amethyst laughed at this.

"You don't understand, symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!" said Pearl, who threw the teddy bear to the floor.

"I forgot I still had that teddy bear from when I was younger." said Connie, "Ok that's great. Anyways, I fixed the mirror!"

"Excellent work, Connie!" said Pearl.

"You didn't tell me it has its own personality." said Connie.

The Gems' faces turned from happiness to extreme worry.

"Wait, what?" said Pearl.

"Say hey." said Connie to the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"Little buddy." said Connie.

Still, nothing happened.

"Uh, excuse us." said Connie.

Connie turned from the Gems and whispered to the mirror.

"Come on." said Connie, "You wanna come out, don't you? You have so much to say, and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not Beach Summer Fun Buddies?"

Connie waited for a few seconds. The mirror then made the fart noise from earlier. Connie laughed. The Gems looked to each other in worry.

"Just couldn't help yourself, huh?" said Connie.

Connie: "Just for you-"

Sadie: "Connie!"

The mirror then repeated Connie laughing. The mirror kept on playing back Connie laughing. Pearl was very worried about this.

"It's talking to her? It shouldn't be able to do that, it should only be following orders." said Pearl.

"Garnet, do something." said Amethyst.

"Connie." said Garnet, who ran over to Connie.

The mirror noticed Garnet behind Connie and switched to Connie saying "No!". Connie turned around to see Garnet. Garnet leaned down on her knee in front of Connie.

"You should just give us back the mirror, it'll be safer when we can watch it." said Garnet.

"Yeah, let's bubble it." said Amethyst.

The mirror then said "No!" again, and again, and again. Connie was confused by this.

"Wha?" said Connie.

"Connie, don't make me have to take it from you." said Garnet.

Connie could now tell that the mirror did not want to be in the hands of the Gems for whatever reason she didn't know. Connie started to get very worried.

"It doesn't wanna go with you, don't you hear it screaming?!" said Connie.

"Connie, it's just a mirror, a tool, it can't WANT anything." said Garnet.

Garnet reached out her hand slowly towards the mirror. Connie then screamed out.

"It wants to be with me!" said Connie as she smacked Garnet's visor off, revealing her three eyes.

Garnet looked to Connie in anger, her three eyes staring straight into Connie's two eyes.

"Ah! Ah! I'm sorry!" said Connie, who ran out of the temple down to the shore.

Garnet grabbed her visors and put them back on.

"That little girl...is in big trouble!" said Garnet.

"Garnet wait! I'm sure she didn't understand what she was doing!" said Pearl, who followed Garnet and Amethyst.

Outside, the Gems were running.

"Spread out!" said Garnet.

Connie was running with the mirror through the beach, panting. Connie then hid behind a rock. Connie looked to the mirror.

"What am I gonna do?" said Connie, "What's their problem with you?!"

The mirror started creating ripples.

"Are you trying to say something?" said Connie.

Lars: "Away from home."

Mayor Dewey: "Let-"

Connie: "Me-"

Garnet: "Out!"

"I don't understand!" said Connie.

"Connie!" said Pearl from nearby.

"Come on! I wanna help you! What can I do?!" said Connie.

The mirror then displayed an image of Connie pulling something off the back of the mirror. Connie turned the mirror to reveal a cracked blue gemstone in the back. Connie tried with all her strength to pull the gemstone out of the mirror. Suddenly, the ocean water near Connie stopped moving and started creating straight lines around Connie. Finally, Connie pulled the gemstone out of the mirror, causing the mirror's glass to break. The blue gemstone then created a blinding flash, hovering over to nearby Connie. A silhouette emerged from the gemstone. The figure fell to the ground. Connie ran over to the figure. The figure turned around to face Connie. The figure had blue skin, blue hair, and a blue dress. The figure's eyes were all white, no pupils.

"Thank you…" said the Gem.

The Gem got up.

"You didn't-"

The Gem nearly lost her balance, but Connie caught her.

"You actually talked to me, you helped me!" said the Gem, "It's Connie, right?"

Connie nodded.

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." said the Gem, "Are you really a Crystal Gem?"

"Yeah." said Connie.

"But...you set me free." said Lapis.

"Wha?" said Connie.

"Connie!" said Garnet from nearby.

Connie turned around to see the Gems running to them as they summoned their weapons.

"Wait!" said Connie, who ran over to the Gems.

"You…" said Lapis, "You three knew I was in there...and you didn't do anything."

A giant arm made of water then emerged behind Lapis.

"Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" said Lapis as she made the water arm came down on the Gems.

Connie, Pearl and Amethyst dodged the water hand, but Garnet was caught in it.

"Connie! Run!" said Pearl.

"What are you doing?!" said Connie to Lapis.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"

"What?!" said Connie.

"They're not gonna let us leave." said Lapis.

"Leave?!" said Connie.

Lapis then used her powers to clear a way through the water.

"Connie, come with me." said Lapis.

"Where?!" said Connie.

"Home…" said Lapis.

"B-b-but I-"

"Fine…" said Lapis.

Garnet punched through the water hand. Garnet started running towards Lapis.

"Don't trust them Connie. Goodbye." said Lapis as she walked towards the ocean.

Lapis then created a wave that hit Garnet and Connie. Pearl and Amethyst ran to them.

"Connie, are you okay?!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Connie, "So that was another Gem?"

"*sigh* Yes." said Pearl.

Lapis was now gone, out of sight.

"Connie, you're grounded…" said Garnet.


	8. Ocean Gem

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Ocean Gem

[*]

 **Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

"I'm grounded?" said Connie from inside the temple.

"Yes, you're grounded." said Pearl.

"You disobeyed an order." said Garnet.

"Now we're gonna bury you 'till you've learned your lesson." said Amethyst as she held a shovel.

"Ah! That's not how grounding works!" said Connie.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Mr. Maheswaran.

"Dad?" said Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran regained his breath and spoke.

"Oh, you guys better come check this out." said Mr. Maheswaran.

Outside at the shore were a crowd of Beach City's citizens. In front of them was no more water. The entire ocean was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?" said one person.

"Woah." said Ronaldo, older brother of Peedee back at the Beach Citywalk Fries, as he took a picture with his cellphone.

In the crowd was Steven as well, who turned around to see Connie and the Gems. Connie and the Gems looked in worry.

"The ocean!" said Connie.

The boats on the ocean were now immobilized on the sand. One person on a boat, Yellowtail, the father of Onion, looked in confusion.

"Hey! It's those magical ladies!" said Mayor Dewey as he talked into a megaphone.

Mayor Dewey ran over to Garnet and yelled into his megaphone.

"What's going on here?!" said Mayor Dewey.

"The ocean is gone, obviously." said Garnet.

"That's right." said Mayor Dewey, "Now it' just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to "Desert City"! Ah, we're gonna lose all our summer busineeeeeeeeeeess!"

"And all the beach babes!" said Lars.

"Who's gonna buy my fries?!" said Mr. Fryman.

"And my pizza?!" said Kofi Pizza, owner of Fish Stew Pizza, the local pizza shop.

"Who's gonna have fun at Funland?!" said Harold Smiley, owner of Funland, the local amusement park.

"As Mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-"

Suddenly, Garnet smacked the megaphone out of Mayor Dewey's hand.

"It was Lapis Lazuli." said Garnet.

"Lapis Lazuli?" said Connie.

"She's the Gem you released from the mirror." said Pearl as she created a hologram image of Lapis.

"But, she's a Gem just like us." said Connie.

"There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Connie." said Pearl.

 **Back Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Minutes Later**

Connie was packing a few stuff in her backpack as Pearl was speaking about Lapis.

"How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror could be so powerful?" said Pearl.

Connie put on her backpack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Connie?" said Steven, who was sitting nearby.

Connie turned around to face them.

"I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home." said Connie, "I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror, now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back."

"Wait up Connie, I'm coming with you." said Mr. Maheswaran as he put his hand on Connie's shoulder.

"I wanna help too." said Steven as he put his hand on Connie's other shoulder.

Lion then put his hand on Connie's head and gave a small roar, seemingly saying "I'm coming as well.". This scared Mr. Maheswaran a bit. Pearl then cleared her throat to get Connie's attention.

"Clearly we're coming too." said Pearl.

"You're ungrounded by the way." said Garnet.

Connie smiled.

"Wooohooo!" screamed Amethyst, "Road trip!"

 **Shore Of Beach City-Two Minutes Later**

At the shore of Beach City was Mayor Dewey with a water hose, trying hopelessly to fill the shore. Mayor Dewey was also sobbing. Just then, Mr. Maheswaran's car and then Lion, with Connie in the front and Steven in the back, passed Mayor Dewey, headed through the giant field of sand that used to be the ocean. Inside Mr. Maheswaran's car was Mr. Maheswaran at the wheel, with Garnet beside him in the front, and Pearl and Amethyst in the back.

"How about some music?" said Mr. Maheswaran as he took out a cassette tape and put it into the player, "This was one of Rose's favorites."

The tape played "Infernal Galop" by Jacques Offenbach.

 **(This is the author speaking, go look up "Infernal Galop" to know what it sounds like.)**

 **An Hour Later**

The sun was setting, and Pearl was now driving the car, with Garnet sitting beside her, and Mr. Maheswaran and Amethyst sleeping in the back. Steven was now sleeping behind Connie while riding on Lion. The crew were passing by seaweed and even hot deep sea vents.

"I can't believe Lapis would do this." said Connie, "Gems shouldn't fight each other."

"We're always fighting Gems actually." said Pearl.

"*gasp* What?" said Connie.

"Oh, how do I put this?" said Pearl, "All Gems aren't necessarily good…"

Amethyst popped up behind Pearl and spoke.

"All those monsters we fight used to be just like us! Right Pearl?"

"Yes," said Pearl, "but they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them for now."

Connie thought about this. She never knew that all those monsters the Gems have fought used to be Gems themselves. She now felt sorry for these Gems that have gone insane and chose these forms that they bear. Pearl spoke again.

"If we don't, then…"

Suddenly, the crew noticed something towering in front of them. It was a giant tower made of water. Water from the ocean literally shooting up into the sky. Connie knew immediately Lapis did this.

"That's some magical destiny stuff right there." said Steven.

"Woah." said Mr. Maheswaran inside the car.

The Gems got out of the car, and Connie and Steven jumped off of Lion.

"This is it, Lapis Lazuli is here." said Garnet.

"I don't understand, what does she want with the ocean?!" said Pearl.

"Woah." said Steven in amazement as he looked at fish swimming in the water tower, "Look at all this! It's-It's just like a giant aquarium!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice rocked the ground.

"You shouldn't be here!" It was Lapis's voice.

"She sensed us!" said Garnet.

Steven ran back over to Connie. Connie then yelled out.

"Lapis Lazuli! It's me, Connie!"

The water tower then created Lapis's face.

"Go away! Before I make you." said Lapis's voice as it echoed through the area.

"But we're Beach Summer Fun Buddies!" said Connie.

Lapis's face then turned to Connie's face saying "No!". It then turned back to Lapis's face and was now right in front of Connie and Steven.

"You're one of them! One of the Crystal Gems…" said Lapis.

Both Pearl and Amethyst got annoyed and were ready for a fight.

"Easy…" said Garnet.

"What do you mean?! We're all Gems, right?!" said Connie, "Just let us help you!"

"You don't understand." said Lapis, "Just leave me alone."

"We're not leaving Lapis, not until you give us back our ocean!" said Connie as she put her hands to the water tower.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Connie by the shirt. A version of Connie made of water emerged and talked with Lapis's voice.

"I said...leave me alone!" said the water version of Connie as its watery arm extended, throwing Connie back.

Garnet caught Connie. Then, water versions of the three Crystal Gems emerged from the tower too.

"Mr. Maheswaran, kids, you stay behind us! We'll handle this!" said Pearl as her gem glowed.

"Sounds good to me." said Mr. Maheswaran.

The Gems then summoned their weapons, ready to fight. The water versions of the Gems also summoned water versions of the weapons.

"Uh oh." said Amethyst.

"Stand together. Don't let them separate us." said Garnet.

Garnet was then punched by her water copy, launching her back.

"Garnet!" said Connie.

Garnet was thrown far back from where she was. As she hit the sand, the water copy of her leaped over near her. Both Garnet and her water copy leaped towards each other. Both their gauntlets hit with full force, creating big cracks in the ground. Garnet tried hitting the water copy, but the water copy blocked with its water gauntlets. Garnet tried even more punches, but the water version was copying her moves.

The water copy tried to throw a punch at Garnet, but she ducked from it and then punched its head. The head split up into water droplets, but then reformed, with Garnet's gauntlet still lodged in it. The water copy then kicked Garnet, launching her back into a boulder.

Amethyst wrapped her whips around a boulder and threw it forward toward her water copy, but the water copy dodged it. Amethyst threw another boulder with her whips towards her water copy, but it changed its form to dodge that rock too. Amethyst threw another boulder, and another, and another, but the water copy kept dodging it.

"Ah come on!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst's foot was then wrapped around by the water copy's whips and threw Amethyst into the ground. The smoke had surrounded Amethyst.

"Well as long as we're playing fair!" said Amethyst as the smoke cleared, revealing her shapeshifted as Purple Puma, a form she used when being a wrestler in Beach City.

Amethyst leaped up into the air and started to fall towards her water copy.

"Raaaaaaaaaaw!"

Nearby, Pearl was blocking an attack from her water copy with her spear. Pearl thrust her spear to the water copy, which it dodged. Pearl spun her spear and cut through the water copy, cutting it in half. Pearl laughed in relief. The split open water copy then created two water versions of Pearl. Pearl then summoned a second spear from her gem.

"I hate fighting me." said Pearl in annoyance.

Nearby, Lion was roaring at the water copy of Connie, to which the water copy dodged them.

"Come on Lion!" said Steven.

"You can take me!" said Connie.

Lion was then thrown back into Mr. Maheswaran's car.

"Oh no! Not the car!" said Mr. Maheswaran as he ran over to his car.

"Revenge!" yelled Connie, to which Steven yelled the same.

Connie shot her water gun at her water copy, and Steven threw rocks. Connie's water copy then extended its water arms and created balls of water around Connie and Steven. Both Connie and Steven tried holding their breath.

"Kids!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Connie looked over to Steven, who tried to breathe as he couldn't keep his mouth closed. Just then, Mr. Maheswaran drove his car right into Connie's water copy, releasing Connie and Steven. Steven coughed as they were released.

"Steven." said Connie.

"Is this a normal magical mission for you?" said Mr. Maheswaran from inside the car, "Because I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going on these any-"

Suddenly, Mr. Maheswaran's car was launched up by Connie's water copy.

"Dad!" yelled Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran's car hit front first nearby. Mr. Maheswaran opened the door coughing. Mr. Maheswaran's leg was broken, he could practically hear it cracking when the car made impact with the ground. Connie and Steven ran over to him.

"Dad! Dad!" said Connie, "Are you okay?!"

"Oooh, I think my leg's broken." said Mr. Maheswaran, "See? This is why we wear seatbelts, kids."

Connie turned to anger as she turned around to her water copy. Connie's water copy created a water ball from its hand.

"Lapis, I don't wanna fight anymore!" said Connie.

The water copy spun the water ball around.

"I said…"

The water copy threw the water ball in Connie's direction.

"I don't..wanna fight!"

Connie's gem glowed and her shield was summoned, breaking the water ball. The shield created a big release of energy, causing the water copies of Connie and the Gems to shake and break up into regular water again. Connie's shield then disappeared. Connie walked over in the direction of the water tower.

"Connie?" said Steven.

Connie stopped in front of the water tower.

"Lapis! I'm coming up to see you! So please don't drown me." said Connie.

"Wait, Connie!" said Steven.

Connie jumped into the water tower, and a giant hand made of water came below Connie's feet and lifted her up through the water tower. The water tower is so tall, that it has reached the edge of Earth's atmosphere and into space, so the air would still be breathable. Connie reached the surface and a was in a bubble. Connie then took her head out and took a deep breath. In front of her was Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis." said Connie.

"What are you doing here, Connie?" said Lapis with anger.

"What? I-No..what are you doing here?" said Connie, "This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends."

Lapis made the bubble move forward to her.

"Don't you know anything, Connie?" said Lapis, "Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth, but I never believed in this place."

Lapis looked up to the starry void known as space. The stars twinkling, the nearby Moon, even a little red speck of a planet known as Mars. Lapis walked over to the edge of her water tower and sat down. The bubble around Connie dissipated, but Connie was now able to walk on the water around her. Connie walked over next to Lapis and sat with her.

"I just..wanna go home…" said Lapis.

"I know how important home can be," said Connie, "but that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of MY home."

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked." said Lapis, "If I just stretch it far enough…*sigh* This is never going to work…"

Connie looked to Lapis's back, where her cracked gem was. Connie then had an idea.

"*gasp* I can fix your gem, I have healing powers!" said Connie.

"Wait, you have healing powers?" said Lapis.

"Yeah!" said Connie.

"Oh...what should I?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. This..might be a little weird." said Connie.

"What?" said Lapis.

Connie licked her hand and placed it on Lapis's gem. Lapis trembled from the cold spit on her back. Connie stood back as Lapis's gem glowed a light blue aura. the glowing gem created wings made of water on Lapis's back. Connie looked in amazement at Lapis's beautiful wings. Lapis turned around and opened her eyes, revealing pupils.

"Thank you Connie." said Lapis, smiling.

"Glad to help." said Connie, who smiled back.

"Bye...my Beach Summer Fun Buddy." said Lapis as she started flying off through space.

Just then, the water tower started shaking and breaking up. Back on the surface, the Gems, Mr. Maheswaran, and Steven were looking around the falling water.

"The whole tower's coming down!" said Garnet.

"What about Connie?!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Steven looked to Lion. As Connie was falling, a portal appeared nearby, revealing Steven atop of Lion and extended his hand to Connie.

"Grab my hand!" said Steven.

Connie extended her hand to Steven's. Steven then grabbed Connie's hand.

"Got ya!" said Steven.

Lion then created a portal back at the bottom and emerged with Connie also atop of him.

"Connie!" said Mr. Maheswaran in relief.

 **Shore Of Beach City-Two Minutes Later**

Back at the shore of Beach City was Mayor Dewey, still using a water hose to replace the ocean. As he was sobbing, water suddenly surrounded him. The ocean had returned. Nearby at the Big Donut, Lars and Sadie ran out.

"Yes!" said Lars, "Babe City, here we co-"

Sadie pushed Lars into the water. In front of the temple, something was surfacing from the water. It was Connie's giant solid bubble, and in it were Connie and all the others. The bubble then disappeared.

"That's how you do it!" said Amethyst.

The car's tires then fell off, and the front hood opened, smoke emerging from it. Inside the car, the steering wheel broke off as Pearl held it.

"Well, what's that thing you always say about the person and mistakes?" said Pearl to Mr. Maheswaran.

Garnet helped Connie and Steven off the top of the car.

"Look!" said Steven, pointing to the crowd of people running over to them.

The Mayor picked up Connie and hugged her and laughed in happiness. Steven, who was beside Garnet laughed, and Amethyst, who was on top of the car, hugged Lion, and Mr. Maheswaran came to tears at seeing his car wrecked. Pearl then walked over next to Garnet.

"So, Lapis made it off-planet." said Garnet.

"What does this mean for us?" said Pearl.

"We wait and see." said Garnet.

Connie, who was high fiving each person, looked up to the sky.

"See ya Lapis...wherever you are…"


	9. Alone Together

**In this chapter, Connie wouldn't be saying how it's not okay even though they are together, as** **I feel her Social Anxiety had to do with her feeling that way in the episode, and she doesn't have Social Anxiety Disorder in this AU. Also,** **I have** **a list here of who is talking when fused as Stevonnie.**

 **Connie: Bolded Text**

 _Steven: Italic Text_

 **Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: Alone Together

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

"Five six seven eight!" said Pearl as she was snapping her fingers.

Connie and Amethyst were slowly creating poses for their dance for Connie to practice fusing. Pearl snapped her fingers again.

"Synchronize!" said Pearl.

Amethyst tried picking up Connie, but dropped her, and they both laughed.

"Be serious…" said Pearl while Garnet was standing beside her, arms crossed.

Amethyst picked Connie again, successfully this time, and they both laughed again. Pearl displayed a face of annoyance.

"Pay attention now, Connie." said Pearl.

Pearl and Garnet demonstrated a dance to Connie, but Connie wasn't able to successfully copy it. Connie could hardly copy Amethyst's dance, neither with Garnet, and Pearl accidentally tripped her once while trying to dance. The three Gems jumped up, to which Connie did as well. Later, a disappointed Connie and the Gems were at the kitchen.

"I don't get it. I thought I almost had it." said Connie.

"Nobody expects you to be able to perform fusion right away, Connie." said Pearl.

"Yeah! It's really hard, even for us." said Amethyst.

"Not for me." said Garnet, who was leaning on the wall.

"We'll keep working on the dance for now," said Pearl, "and..who knows, in a few years-I wonder though if Connie's body is capable of fusion. Fusion merges the physical forms of Gems, but Connie is half human. She's organic."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it might seem impossible if every living cell in my body were to somehow merge with even a Gem, that has no cells at all, and with merging my internal organs and other parts of my body." said Connie, "I don't even want to think about that now…"

"Ah come on, it's Connie, who knows what's gonna happen." said Amethyst, who then laughed hysterically.

Garnet stepped up.

"Well, I think Connie can do it." said Garnet, who looked to Connie.

 **At The Beach-Thirty Minutes Later**

Sitting together on the beach was Connie and Steven, their sandals laying nearby.

"Can you get them to write out the steps?" said Steven.

"No, I-I don't think it's just about the dancing." said Connie, "When they fuse the glow and kind of..phase into each other, I don't know if I can even do that."

"Well, just try and practice more, maybe you'll get the hang of it." said Steven, "In fact…"

Steven reached into his pocket and took out his phone. Steven placed his phone into the sand as it played music. Steven stood up and held out his hand.

"Wanna dance with me?" said Steven, blushing a little.

Connie blushed a little herself, but decided to do it. Connie's hand met Steven's, and the both held each other's hands as the started dancing. The two laughed and started doing their own dances. Connie accidentally ran into Steven, and she was starting to lose her balance, until Steven caught her. The two looked into each other's eyes and started laughing. A pink glow soon enveloped both of them.

Pitch black. That's all there was for a second until its eyes opened. Both Steven and Connie noticed something very strange. They both felt as if a second entity was inside both of them.

 _"Woah. Why am I-Why is..your sandal..too small for my-your..feet…?" it was_ _a female voice, but it didn't sound like Connie's._

 _"Connie…"_

 **"Steven!"**

The two realised they fused. This new fusion was filled with both confusion and excitement. The fusion had darkish skin, blue jeans, Connie's Quartz gemstone, Steven's black t-shirt, with Connie's red shirt with a yellow star on it under the black tee-shirt, and long black hair down her back.

 **"I-I** **did it!" said Connie's side of the fusion.**

 _"You did it?" said Steven's side, "Wait, ugh, this-wow!"_

 **"This is...great!"**

 _"Oh my..gosh! Look at you now!"_

 **"I'm** **a fusion." said Connie's side with** **a serious tone.**

The fusion of Connie and Steven ran around, mixing Connie and Steven's laughter. The fusion then tripped and got back up.

 **"I** **have to show everybody…"**

 **Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Three Minutes Later**

Back at the temple was Amethyst sitting on top, Pearl standing, and Garnet standing too, all with faces of complete awe.

 **"See?" said the fusion of Connie and Steven.**

"She fused? With her friend, Steven?" said Pearl.

Amethyst laughed.

"Pearl, look at Garnet." said Amethyst with a smirk.

Pearl turned around to see Garnet, with a big smile on her face. Pearl looked back at Connie and Steven's fusion and walked over to it.

"This is unprecedented." said Pearl as she observed the fusion, "A Gem fusing with a human being? It's impossible! (Or at the very least inappropriate)."

Amethyst walked up to the fusion.

"Wow! You two look great together!" said Amethyst, "How does it feel, Connie? Steven...Stevonnie!"

 **"It feels amazing!" said Connie's side.**

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should unfuse this instant." said Pearl.

This caught Stevonnie's attention. The fusion couldn't believe what Pearl said.

 **"Wait, what?!"**

 _"Pearl, you were so worried Connie wouldn't be able to do this. Aren't you proud of her?" said Steven's side._

"Of course I am." said Pearl, "I-Garnet, help me out here."

"Stevonnie, listen to me." said Garnet, "You are not two people, and you are not one person. You..are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience. Now..go..have..fun!"

 **Top Of** **A Hill-A Few Minutes Later**

Stevonnie was now running, filled with joy. The fusion was running and running and running. Stevonnie jumped up and started doing cartwheels. The fusion then stopped at the edge of a cliff and ran back. Stevonnie started running towards the edge and jumped off down into the water.

 **"Woohoo!"**

*splash*

Stevonnie now was laying on the shore, the fusion's hair soaked. The fusion starting laughing, with a mix of both Connie and Steven's laughter. Stevonnie's stomach growled. The fusion got up and noticed the nearby Big Donut.

At the Big Donut was Lars and Sadie at the counter, talking to each other at the same time. Stevonnie stepped into the Big Donut. Both Sadie and Lars were amazed from the fusion, but of course, they didn't know what it truly was. They both thought it was just a regular woman, a beautiful one in fact for Lars. Stevonnie walked towards the counter. Both Sadie and Lars were flabbergasted.

"H-h-how..can I help..me?" said Lars.

 **"Two Donuts, please."**

Lars took a bag of two donuts onto the counter. Stevonnie got a little closer, making Lars nervous, and took out some money from her pocket.

 **"What do** **I owe you?"**

"Uh hah…"

Lars was then interrupted by Sadie.

"Oh, nothing! It's on the house." said Sadie.

 **"Really?"**

Both Lars and Sadie nodded.

 **"Okay."**

Stevonnie grabbed the bag of donuts and walked towards the door. Stevonnie opened the door and stopped.

 **"But, just so you know, that isn't** **a very sound business practice."**

Stevonnie left the Big Donut, leaving Lars and Sadie completely surprised.

Stevonnie was now walking through the town holding the bag of donuts.

 _"Sweet, two donuts." said Steven's side of the fusion._

Stevonnie sat down on a bench and ate the two donuts. As Stevonnie was eating the donuts, a familiar figure stopped next to Stevonnie. It was Sour Cream, step brother of Onion. Sour Cream was a late teen known for DJing and hosting raves.

 **"Oh! Hey Sour-Eh, stranger." said Connie's side of the fusion, "Wow, cool pants."**

"Cool. Rave tonight." said Sour Cream as he took out a pamphlet.

Stevonnie took the pamphlet and read it.

 _"Oh cool,_ _a dance." said Steven's side._

"Yeah, at the warehouse." said Sour Cream, "I'm DJing and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there. There's gonna be free….glowsticks."

 **"Yes, I'll definitely be there! Yes, thanks!"**

Stevonnie ran off.

"Cool…" said Sour Cream.

Abandoned Warehouse-Ten Minutes Later

Stevonnie was walking towards the abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was once an active place in the town, but now it's abandoned, and it's now been used for such things as a local wrestling headquarters, and now for a rave party.

Stevonnie peaked through an opening in the warehouse. There were many people dancing and having a good time, and Sour Cream was up on a platform DJing. Sour Cream used a DJ system of a laptop and Gameboy systems to change the song. The people cheered. Stevonnie had an idea.

Stevonnie walked past crowds of people. The fusion stopped and stomped its foot once to get everyone's attention. The fusion started performing it's own dance. The people around Stevonnie were amazed by the fusion's dance, including Sour Cream.

"Amazing…"

The fusion continued to perform its dance. To finish off its dance, the fusion of Steven and Connie jumped up and did a flip. After the dance, the fusion looked around to the amazed people around it.

 _"Woohoo!"_

 **"Yeah! Look at these people! They're totally amazed!"**

"Wow, you sure got moves girl." said a mysterious voice.

Stevonnie turned toward the direction of the voice. The person was a man in his late teens, with brown hair, a turquoise scarf, a reddish-brown jacket with a light red shirt under it, blue jeans, and reddish-brown boots.

"Hey baby." said the man.

 **"Huh?" said Stevonnie, very confused at this.**

The man got closer.

"Get ready….It's Kevin time."

The man, known as Kevin, starting doing his own dance, but Stevonnie just walked away with a look of annoyance.

 _"That guy sure was weird." said Steven's side of the fusion._

Kevin walked over to Stevonnie.

"Hey baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor?"

Stevonnie started to become very annoyed with this teen.

 **"I** **don't want to dance with you…" said Connie's side.**

"What are you talking about? We're the best thing that's ever happened to this place." said Kevin, "Come back out with me."

 **"Why should** **I?"**

"Because, we're angels walking among garbage people. We're perfect for each other." said Kevin.

 **"How can you say that?! You don't even know us!"**

"Woah, woah, I'm just looking for a dance,don't get crazy." said Kevin, "Just dance with me."

Stevonnie became very annoyed at Kevin.

 **"Ugh! Fine, you wanna dance? Let's go…"**

Stevonnie grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. They stopped and Stevonnie turned around to face Kevin with a stare.

 **"And it's Stevonnie,** **I am not your baby…"**

Stevonnie started jumping around like a little kid having a tantrum. Kevin started to become very embarrassed by this.

"Ok, bring it back girl." said Kevin.

Everyone was now looking at Stevonnie. Suddenly, the Quartz gemstone on Stevonnie's belly started glowing. The fusion then split up into Connie and Steven, both wearing their original clothing. Kevin and the crowd was shocked by this.

"It's two kids! I'm out!" said Kevin.

Connie got up and looked to Steven.

"We unfused…" said Connie.

Both Connie and Steven started to laugh and jump and dance around. Sour Cream was now throwing glowsticks down from his backpack. Glowsticks now rained around Connie and Steven.


	10. Giant Woman

**This chapter won't have the song "Giant Woman", as Connie wouldn't be likely to make up that same song.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Giant Woman

[*]

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

On the beach near the temple was Connie sitting, watching a game of checkers between Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst jumped her black checker over one of Pearl's red checker.

"Hah! Take that!" said Amethyst.

"Wow. Amethyst, I'm impressed." said Pearl.

"Nice move, Amethyst." said Connie.

"Have fun being a loser." said Amethyst.

"I'm not a loser, because I just won the game." said Pearl.

Pearl then rapidly jumped her red checker over everyone of Amethyst's black checkers in one move.

"Waaah? Well, it's not always so bad to lose I guess." said Amethyst.

"Ehem. I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have during battle." said Pearl.

"Ugh, you're no fun anymore." said Amethyst, "This is why we never form Opal."

"We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess." said Pearl.

Amethyst then got into Pearl's face with rage.

"We don't form Opal because you're uptight and-"

Connie then got between Amethyst and Pearl to break up their fight.

"Guys! Guys!" said Connie, "One: Calm down! Two: What is Opal?"

"Oh, it's the two of us mashed together." said Amethyst while crossing her hands.

Pearl interrupted.

"Is water just Hydrogen and Oxygen "mashed together"?" said Pearl.

"Well, sort of, but there's more to it than just that." said Connie.

Pearl then moved the checkerboard to make space.

"Look here, Connie." said Pearl while creating tiny forms of Amethyst and herself in sand, "When we synchronize our forms, we can combine into a powerful fusion Gem named Opal."

Amethyst then stomped on the sand forms.

"Except I don't dance like that." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst…" said Pearl.

Connie interrupted.

"Wooow, that's so cool." said Connie, "but tell me more about Opal."

"Well, Connie," said Amethyst, "she's an ultra powerful stone cold Betty, that part's me. And she's like..kinda tall, that part's Pearl."

"What Amethyst is attempting to say is, Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity." said Pearl.

"Wow! Can you do it right now?! Come on, form Opal!" said Connie all excited about Gem fusion.

Amethyst just crossed her arms.

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." said Pearl.

Just then, the warp pad inside the temple could be heard.

"Garnet's back!" said Connie.

As Garnet was walking off the war pad, Connie, Amethyst and Pearl ran in.

"Hey Garnet!" said Connie.

Pearl walked up to Garnet.

"So, was your mission a success?" said Pearl.

"I've located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth, we should split up to retrieve them." said Garnet.

"Well I'm going with not Pearl." said Amethyst.

"That's perfect, because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway." said Pearl.

"You three go together, I go alone." said Garnet.

Both Pearl and Amethyst said simultaneously "What?! Why?!".

"The Earth Beetle is at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava." answered Garnet as she summoned goggles over her shades, "You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire, it's safer."

"You mean boringer." said Amethyst.

"You mean more boring." said Pearl at Amethyst's grammatical error.

"So you agree with me?" said Amethyst.

"Ugh, come on you two, let's go." said Pearl while walking over to the warp pad.

Connie, Amethyst and Pearl ran to the warp pad.

"Connie, be sure to keep the harmony." said Garnet.

"You got it!" said Connie.

The warp pad glowed and warped the three.

 **Bottom Of The Sky Spire-Present Time**

The three were now at the bottom of the Sky Spire.

"Woah." said Connie in amazement, "Is this where the Heaven Beetle is?"

"Apparently." said Pearl.

"All the way at the top." said Amethyst.

"So, when you fuse, do you turn into a really giant woman, or just a regular sized giant woman?" said Connie.

"Ugh." said Amethyst.

"Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm?" said Connie.

"Come on, Connie." said Pearl.

"Wait, I have a lot of questions." said Connie, "This fusion thing sounds so interesting."

"We're on a mission, no time to talk about all that." said Pearl.

"Well, okay…" said Connie.

The three then walked up a long stairway. At the top of the stairway, the three stopped, with Pearl looking up to the top of the spire. Just then, rustling could be heard at a nearby bush. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons. From the bush emerged a mountain goat.

"Ugh, let's continue." said Pearl.

The three continued their journey, with the mountain goat following. Along the way, the three climbed up a long ladder up the spire. Along the way up the ladder, dirt fell from under Pearl's foot and onto Amethyst, to which she looked up to Pearl in annoyance. Pearl just smirked. Pearl was now navigating over rocks on a stream. Suddenly, Amethyst, in the form of a shark, sprung up from the water and scared Pearl, causing Pearl to fall into the water. Amethyst regained her original form and laughed at Pearl. The three and the goat were now walking over a wooden bridge between two cliffs. The three then stopped. The mountain goat ran forward and jumped one by one over floating ground to an entrance that goes up to the top of the spire.

"I'm not sure if Connie can make those jumps." said Pearl.

"I have an idea!" said Amethyst, who then lifted up Connie.

Amethyst then threw Connie onto a floating piece of Earth. Pearl's face turned to complete fear. After Connie landed, Amethyst jumped onto the same one.

"Ugh!" screamed Pearl.

"It's okay Pearl, I'm safe." said Connie.

Amethyst then jumped up and hit the floating piece of Earth, shaking it. Connie lost her balance and fell off the floating piece of Earth.

"Ah!" screamed Connie.

Amethyst then looked to Pearl, who screamed. Amethyst summoned her whips and wrapped them around Pearl. Pearl then jumped down towards the falling Connie. Pearl grabbed Connie and held her tight. Amethyst held onto her whips and pulled Pearl and Connie back up.

"That was so great how you worked together." said Connie, "Why don't you do that all the time?"

A few minutes later, the three made it to the top of the Sky Spire. Connie was exhausted from the long walk.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." said Connie, exhausted, "Hey, look at that!"

Connie ran over to a tiny little house.

"It's a tiny temple!" said Connie.

"It's just where Garnet said it would be." said Pearl, "The Heaven Beetle should be inside."

While Pearl was talking, Amethyst displayed a face of nonchalance while crossing her arms and slouching.

"Hahaha. Check it out! It's even got a little Beetle bedroom, and little Beetle bongos, and a little Beetle book!"

Pearl peeked in through the tiny window.

"But, where's the Beetle?" said Pearl, "It's supposed to be here. The Heaven Beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!"

"Hah, maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it." said Amethyst from nearby.

"I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst! And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!" said Pearl.

"Heeey, it's not my fault the Beetle isn't there! Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!" said Amethyst.

"I don't squawk!" said Pearl.

The two started to have a heated argument. The mountain goat started making noises of distress. Suddenly from the water emerged a giant bird. Connie ran over to Amethyst and Pearl. The giant bird then grabbed the mountain goat in its jaws. Pearl summoned her spear and threw it in the direction of the giant bird, but the bird opened its mouth and swallowed the spear.

"Oh no!" said Connie.

"In here guys!" said Amethyst.

The three ran in as the giant bird jabbed its mouth into the opening.

"It swallowed my spear!" said Pearl, "We have no choice, we need to form Opal!"

"Ugh, alright…" said Amethyst.

Connie sat down as she watched as Amethyst and Pearl took a bow. Then, both of their gems started glowing. While Pearl was doing her organized style of dancing, she saw Amethyst doing an immature and unorganized dance. Pearl just decided to roll with it. Amethyst took Pearl's hand, but Pearl hit her head on the floor. Then, the two glowed white, and the white light became bigger, but then it started to shake. Then, the two separated and fell to the floor.

"So you wanna try that again, with less hitting me in the face this time?" said Amethyst.

"Well, it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless." said Pearl.

"So it was all my fault?" said Amethyst, "Hoho, you totally weren't even trying to synch with my dancing! You should know how I dance by now!"

Pearl then shoved Amethyst.

"Stop!" screamed Connie, "Come on guys, please stop fighting! If you can't get along with each other, I might get eaten by a giant bird!"

Just then, the large beak of the giant bird broke through the ceiling and swallowed Connie. Amethyst and Pearl gasped.

"Connie!" screamed Amethyst and Pearl simultaneously.

Connie fell into the stomach of the giant bird. Inside the giant bird were gems in bubble like pods everywhere around her. Connie then saw the mountain goat. Connie saw something the goat was chewing on. It looked like a golden beetle.

"*gasp* Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle?" said Connie, "Let me see it."

Connie took hold of the Heaven Beetle, but the goat held a tighter grip with its teeth on it.

"Hey! Be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" said Connie.

The two fell from the pile of junk that the mountain goat was on.

"I got it!" said Connie.

The goat went over to Connie.

"No! Bad goat!" said Connie.

Suddenly, an arm emerged from behind them. Both Connie and the goat screamed. Then another arm emerged, then two more.

"What's going on?!" said Connie.

One of the arms grabbed the goat, and another grabbed Connie. The arm pulled both Connie and the goat out of the belly of the giant bird. The giant bird glowed a golden aura and disintegrated. The figure holding Connie and the goat landed at the top of the Sky Spire. The figure had pale white skin, long white hair, two white gemstones on its chest and forehead, a green shirt and reddish pants. The figure was even taller than Garnet and had four arms.

"Opal?" said Connie.

The figure said nothing and just looked up at where the bird disintegrated. The hundreds of shards from the giant bird morphed into tinier versions of the bird. The tiny versions swooped down at the figure, still holding Connie and the mountain goat. The figure dodged the tiny versions, and slid down the spiraling entrance to the top of the spire, and leaped over all the floating pieces of Earth.

"Stay low." said Opal.

Opal summoned both Pearl's spear and Amethyst's whip, and combined them to form a bow. Opal pulled back the bowstring, and created from light was an arrow. A ball of white energy surrounded Opal as she charged up her bow. Opal let go of the string, shooting the arrow forward to the remnants of the giant bird. The arrow hit the flock of the remnants, causing each one to glow and be bubbled and disappear.

Opal turned around to Connie. She walked over to Connie, who was looking in amazement, and let out her hand. Connie looked up to Opal.

"Uhhhhhh. Do you..know who I am?" said Connie.

Opal laughed.

"Yes…you're Connie, and I'm Opal, a giant woman…"

Connie smiled.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Minutes Later**

In the temple was Garnet with a towel over her hair. Just then, the warp pad glowed, and Connie and Opal were there.

"We're back!" said Connie.

"The Heaven Beetle." said Garnet.

Opal suddenly realized she didn't have the beetle.

"*gasp* I don't have it." said Opal.

Just then, Opal glowed, and separated. Pearl blew up at Amethyst in rage.

"Amethyst, you got distracted!" said Pearl.

"Hey, you were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!" said Amethyst.

"Wait a sec!" said Connie as she reached in her pocket, "I've got the beetle!"

Garnet took the Heaven Beetle.

"Good job Connie." said Garnet.

Garnet place the Heaven Beetle in a little insect case with the Earth Beetle inside as well and then bubbled it.

"I also see you helped your teammates fuse." said Garnet.

Pearl looked to Amethyst, which Amethyst did the same.

"And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird!" said Connie.

"Nice work, you'll be great at fusing one day." said Garnet.

Connie smiled.

"Yeah...Wait, I can do that too?!"


	11. Dinner With The Universe Family

**In case you didn't know, this chapter is based off Fusion Cuisine. Reason why** **I changed the name is because this chapter is totally different from the episode it's based on. Why, you may ask? Because Steven's not going to lie to his parents about Connie having more than one mom (Legal guardian, whatever) like Connie did in the actual episode. You already know Greg is** **a laid back kind of parent. Steven's mom in this fanfic will also be** **a laid back parent, being much more tolerant parents than the Maheswarans are in the show (Though to keep the family safe, Steven's mom is** **a bit more strict than Greg, but they're still cool parents). Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: Dinner With The Universe Family

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Connie and Steven were watching television. The show was "Under The Knife", a hospital satire. Connie and Steven would always watch Under The Knife at the temple. The show then cut to commercial. Connie and Steven were now talking about the current events of the show before Steven's cellphone rang. Steven checked the name of the caller.

"Oh, it's my mom."

Steven answered the phone.

"Hey mom! Yes, I'm with Connie. Oh… you'd like to speak with her mom…"

Connie's attention was then directed to Steven's conversation with his mom. Her face turned to worry.

"But my mom gave up my physical form to make me."

Steven put his hand over his phone and looked to Connie.

"Should I tell her that you have more than one or something?"

"Yeah. Tell her that, it's the truth." said Connie.

Steven removed his hand from the phone and spoke into it again.

"Connie's mom is… deceased… But, she has a dad who live in Beach City, and she has three… guardians… Oh, you'd like to speak to one of her guardians. Alright, let me see."

Steven put his hand over his phone again.

"Which of the three Gems should I give the phone to?"

"Oh. Well, Amethyst is immature so, not her." said Connie, "Garnet doesn't seem to speak well with strangers. Just last week she said to a U.S. Census taker who came to our house that we were about to move to Canada. Pearl seems like the best option."

"Alright." said Steven.

Connie and Steven went down the stairs of her room to the kitchen, where Pearl was conveniently at. Connie got Pearl's attention by calling out to her.

"Pearl, we need you to speak with Steven's mom."

Steven gave Pearl the phone.

"Well, okay." said Pearl as she put the phone to her ear, "Yes, hello? Ah, hello Mrs. Universe. Mhm. Mhm. Oh, you do? Well, I'll have to ask the others about this. Steven will call you back when we made a decision. Yes, goodbye."

Pearl gave Steven back his phone and smiled at the two.

"Mrs. Universe requests that we have dinner with them."

Connie and Steven both smiled and looked to each other.

"Wow, a dinner with my parents and the Gems! That's so cool!" said Steven.

"Yeah! I would really like to meet your parents!" said Connie.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell the others about this before we can come to a decision." said Pearl, "Steven, you can call back to your mother when we made our decision."

"Alright! Cool!" said Steven.

"I'll tell the other Gems now." said Pearl as she walked over to the Gem activated door.

Steven looked to Connie.

"Connie, it's nice all the Gems and my parents will meet, but I don't want my parents to know about that the Gems are really magic. I don't know what my parents would think. They're very chill parents, but magic aliens, I don't know what they'd think about that."

"Oh. Alright, I will try to keep them from finding out." said Connie.

"Thank you, Connie." said Steven.

Just then, the Gem activated opened, revealing Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. They walked over to Connie and Steven and smiled.

"We accept." said all three Gems simultaneously.

Pearl then spoke.

"Steven, you may call your mother back and work up a time for us to meet and where."

"Alright." said Steven as he called his mother.

After a few seconds, Steven's mom answered.

"Hey mom! They accept! What place and what time shall the dinner be? Oh, alright, I'll tell them."

Steven put up his phone and looked to the Gems.

"She said tomorrow at 5 P.M. would be good. She said at a place called the Crab Shack."

"Yeah, five's good." said Garnet.

"Well, I better get home." said Steven, "I'll see you tomorrow Connie!"

Connie waved at Steven as he left.

"See ya, Steven! Oh, I better tell my dad!"

 **The Crab Shack-Next Day**

Connie, Mr. Maheswaran and the Gems went to their seats at the back of the Crab Shack. There on the other side of the table was Steven and his parents.

Steven's dad was a chubby man, and was wearing a green turtleneck jacket with a brownish orange jacket over it, shorts, and sandals. He had a beard and brown hair running down his back, with a bald spot on the top of his head.

Steven's mom was thin, unlike Steven's dad. She wore a black shirt with a red jacket over it, black dress pants, and sandals as well. She had black hair that stopped near the top of her shoulders.

Mr. Maheswaran was wearing his regular attire, while Connie wore a great shirt under a white high-shoulder blazer and gray dress pants. Steven wore his regular black t-shirt with a white bowtie. The Gems just wore their regular attire.

The Universe's got up and walked over to Mr. Maheswaran.

"Hello, Mr. Maheswaran." said Steven's dad, "Nice to finally meet you. My name is Greg, and this is my wife, Nicole."

Mr. Maheswaran shook Greg and Nicole's hand.

"And I know you've already met our little Steven." said Nicole.

Mr. Maheswaran smiled.

"Yes, he's a great kid."

Nicole softly laughed and looked to Steven.

"Yeah, he's our little bundle of joy."

Nicole looked to Connie.

"And Connie, he loves talking about you. Nice to finally meet you."

Connie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

Everyone sat down for dinner. Connie, Mr. Maheswaran and the Gems (Except Pearl) ordered their food. Mr. Maheswaran decided to start a friendly conversation with the Universes.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Greg looked to Mr. Maheswaran.

"Well, I was a one-man band. I actually performed in Beach City, but no one came. But my next stop was Empire City. I performed there, and people did come this time, one of those people being Nicole. We fell in love and we married, but I didn't like living in the big noisy city, so we moved here to Beach City. Even though nobody came to my performance here, I always found a great sense of beauty here that Empire City couldn't top, Nicole thinking the same way. So we moved here and along the way, had our child."

"So I remember hearing from Steven that Connie has three legal guardians." said Nicole, "Where is her mom?"

Mr. Maheswaran and the Gems' faces turned to worry. Garnet responded in her usual stoic tone while adjust her visor.

"She's… deceased…"

Nicole had a look of sympathy now.

"Oh, I see. How did she die?"

The Gems hesitated, trying to find a good lie. Connie started sweating a bit. A few seconds later, before they could answer, Nicole spoke again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. My apologies."

Connie breathed a sigh of relief.

Nicole looked to Mr. Maheswaran.

"What was your wife's name?"

"Rose."

"Rose, that's a beautiful name." said Nicole, "I bet she was a beautiful woman too."

Mr. Maheswaran smiled.

"She sure was. Very beautiful."

Nicole looked to the Gems.

"So, are you three related to Rose or something?"

The Gems once again tried to think of a good lie. Garnet then responded.

"Yes, we're her cousins."

"Oh. So you decided to take care of Connie for Rose and help Mr. Maheswaran do it as well?" said Nicole.

"Yes." said Garnet.

Nicole noticed Amethyst.

"Is she like one of your daughters or something?"

Amethyst was about to retort before Pearl chimed in.

"Yes! She's MY daughter."

"Oh, I see." said Nicole.

Pearl leaned over to Amethyst and whispered.

"Sorry. Needed a good lie."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you all." said Nicole, "You are all so interesting."

Connie looked over to Steven, who smiled and gave a thumbs up. Connie gave a thumbs up back.

Later on, the food was here. Amethyst looked at her plate of fish and shrimp.

"Oh yes, food!"

Amethyst started devouring the food. Pearl, who was disgusted by eating, looked to Amethyst. She then saw the Universes with bewildered faces. Pearl leaned over to Amethyst and spoke.

"Honey, what did we say about eating like a pig?"

Amethyst looked to Pearl and started slowing chewing her food with an annoyed look on her face. Amethyst didn't like Pearl treating her like a child, and even calling her "daughter" or "honey". Greg laughed.

"It's okay. I used to be the same way when I was young."

Nicole looked to Amethyst.

"Well, what is your name?"

Amethyst looked to Nicole.

"Um… Amethyst…"

"Amethyst. That's a great name. It's like beautiful names run in your family." said Nicole, Well Amethyst, you seem like a fun little girl."

Amethyst became furious.

 _"Little girl?!_ _I am much older than her." thought Amethyst,_ _"I swear, if_ _I get treated like_ _a child again,_ _I'm gonna go nuts!"_

"And I see you sure like food." continued Nicole.

Amethyst smiled.

"Well, you know what they say! Food doesn't just give you life, it is life!"

Nicole laughed.

"And Amethyst's mother."

Amethyst became filled with rage. Amethyst stood up from her seat and looked to Pearl.

"Pea- I mean… mom, may I be excused?"

"Yes you may, honey." said Pearl.

Amethyst then ran into the restaurant building. Pearl looked back to Nicole.

"By the way, my name is Pearl."

"Oh! Looks like beautiful names really DO run in the family." said Nicole, "Anyways Pearl, you seem like a very caring and sophisticated mother. Caring for both Amethyst and Connie."

Pearl cringed at hearing Nicole saying she cares for Amethyst in a motherly way, but she kept calm and responded.

"Oh, why thank you. You two seem like very caring parents too."

Greg smiled.

"Well, yes we love our son very much. But no offense to most parents, we're not that strict to him. We care for him a lot, but we also want him to have fun and try new things."

Nicole looked to Garnet.

"And what's your name?"

"Garnet."

"Ah! You three have gemstone names! That's lovely." said Nicole, "Well Garnet, you seem very calm about everything. You must really work well, even under pressure."

Garnet smiled and adjusted her visor.

"Thank you, I get that a lot."

Greg looked to Mr. Maheswaran.

"And Mr. Maheswaran. You are a very responsible parent. Caring for your daughter with your three cousins in-law and all."

"Well thank you." said Mr. Maheswaran.

Nicole looked to Connie.

"And Connie, you always stood out in Steven's list of friends. He would talk about you more than any other of his friends. He talked about how smart and amazing you are. So much that me and Greg have been really eager to meet you."

Connie smiled.

"Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Universe."

Amethyst walked back to the table after her unseen actions. Amethyst then noticed that the waiter left more free breadsticks that she ordered.

"Oh yes!"

Amethyst started eating again like a pig. Pearl once again spoke to her.

"Honey, please. Take it easy."

Amethyst once again gave a face of irritation. The Universes got up from their seats after they were done with their food.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave. Nice meeting you all." said Greg.

Connie and the others waved to them goodbye. As the Universes were leaving, Steven turned around and winked at Connie. Connie was relieved. The dinner went way better than she expected. She, her father and the Gems left a great impression on Steven's parents, and Connie was happy about that.


	12. The Green Gem

**This was supposed to be the full episode of Warp Tour (Even though all the changes** **I would make would've made this chapter much shorter than the actual episode), but** **I couldn't find** **a good full episode of it on Youtube, so** **I just decided to use the ending clip when Peridot is introduced. So, here's what happens earlier: Connie thinks she saw something go through the warps, but Pearl assures her she didn't. Unlike Steven in the show, Connie accepts it the first time and moves on with her life. Then suddenly, while she's sleeping, the Robonoid warps in, and she tries to catch it, and the Gems catch up with her, and they get to the Galaxy Warp, where they see Peridot. Here we go.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: The Green Gem

[*]

 **The Galaxy Warp**

Connie and the Gems were warped to the Galaxy Warp. Then, the tiny rounded device disconnected one of its legs from Garnet's hand. It hit the ground, then regained its balance. The device crawled over to the broken Homeworld warp, where dozens of others of the same device was. The devices were secreting that strange liquid. The Gems ran over to the warp.

"What are they doing to the Homeworld Warp?" said Pearl.

"There's a million of 'em." said Amethyst.

The devices stopped secreting the liquid and backed away from the warp. The warp's cracks were being filled. Amethyst looked with worry.

"They fixed it?"

Suddenly, the warp activated. Garnet picked up Connie and the Gems. She summoned her gauntlet and leaped up. She then clung to a nearby structure.

Something emerged from the warp pad.

It was a Gem.

The Gem was green, with green and black mechanical limbs. She had green hovering fingers. Her clothes were green, with a diamond shape on the center of her shirt. She had big triangle shaped hair (Or that's what it seemed to be), a visor, and a green gem on her forehead.

The Gem examined her surroundings and the warp pad. Connie and the Gems were both worried and confused.

"Who is that?" whispered Pearl.

"No idea." answered Garnet.

The green Gem's fingers created a screen, leaving one of them for her to use. She began to speak to the screen as she went through data.

"Log date 312. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check."

One of the little round devices rested on her shoulder. as she continued speaking. Connie turned around to the Gems.

"Peridot. Her name is Peridot."

The Gems covered her mouth to shush her. They could hear Peridot speaking.

"Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-"

Suddenly, Peridot was interrupted. She looked down, and there was a cracked device beside her foot. Peridot put her foot on the device and started to compress it beneath her. After putting enough pressure on her foot, the device popped, with the healing liquid splashing everywhere. Peridot went back to her data and speaking to her logs.

"Now to access the Domestic Warp."

Peridot walked down from the Homeworld Warp, but stopped as she saw something on the ground in front of her. It was Connie's calculator, which she must've dropped from her pocket after being here before.

"Huh? Hmm."

Peridot picked up the calculator and examined it. She then started pressing random buttons. Peridot pressed the Divide button and then the 0 button. She then pressed the Enter button, and it showed "ERROR". Peridot was confused by this.

"Oh, an error. Well what did I do wrong?"

Connie quietly laughed a bit. She found it amusing that this mysterious Gem didn't understand Earth devices.

Peridot then pressed the Pi button and then the Enter button, and it showed "3.14159265359". Peridot was a bit fascinated by this.

"Oh, an assortment of numbers. What does it mean? Ah, forget it."

Peridot placed the calculator back on the ground and stood up.

"This site may have been compromised."

Peridot took out a green device and placed it on the warp pad. Peridot then warped back as the device beeped. The beeping was increasing until...

*Bam*

The device sent out a wave, causing all the little round devices around the Homeworld Warp to deactivate.

Connie and the Gems walked out of their hiding place. Pearl was filled with fear.

"They're coming back. I can't do this, not again!"

"We're dead! We are so dead!" said Amethyst.

"Was that another Gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" said Connie.

Garnet walked over to the Homeworld Warp.

"It doesn't matter."

Garnet then summoned her gauntlets and increased them in size. Garnet lifted up her gauntlets, and then hit the Homeworld Warp with all her might, wrecking it. She then turned around.

"She's not coming back…"


	13. The Truth About Amethyst

**This chapter's based off of On The Run.** **Just like with Warp Tour,** **I couldn't find** **a good full episode of On The Run on Youtube, so** **I did the ending for the episode instead.**

 **Here's what happens in this** **chapter based on my changes: Connie is reading The No Home Boys, the Gems come back with more Robonoids, Amethyst breaks one, Pearl yells at her, and Pearl tells Connie about Homeworld. Then, while Connie's asleep, she's woken up by the sound of the Gem activated door opening, and Amethyst emerges. Amethyst runs out the door, and Connie follows while still in her pajamas. Connie follows Amethyst to** **a train outside of town, and they both get on. Connie argues with Amethyst, and Amethyst shows her the Kindergarten. Now this chapter will open with Pearl warping to the Kindergarten. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 13: The Truth About Amethyst

[*]

Connie was worried by the look of this place. The holes on the side of the cliff, giant Gem technology that coincidentally resemble bacteriophage viruses, and the feel of the place in general.

Suddenly, a nearby warp activated. Emerging from the warp pad was Pearl. Pearl immediately noticed Connie and Amethyst.

"There you are."

Pearl looked around the place and jumped down to them. Amethyst emerged from her hole and sighed.

"Great, here comes the Fun Police."

Pearl walked over to Connie and Amethyst.

"Garnet said you might be here, but I didn't want to believe her. Amethyst, what are you doing bringing Connie to a… Kindergarten?"

Amethyst crossed her arms and kicked a pebble.

"I don't know, we were in the neighborhood."

Connie looked up to Pearl.

"Pearl, was Amethyst really made here?"

Pearl turned to Amethyst in anger.

"How much did you tell her?!"

"What? You mean about the bad thing? How this bad place was where bad Gems came to grow more bad Gems? Is that what you're talking about?!"

Connie became worried.

"They grew other Gems here?!"

Pearl became angry.

"Amethyst, she's not ready!"

Amethyst walked over to Connie.

"Oh but don't worry, everything's just fine."

Pearl tried to get her to shush.

"Amethyst, stop."

Amethyst continued.

"It all worked out! We won!"

"Amethyst, stop!"

"Then we shut this place down so the Earth would be safe from parasites like ME!"

Pearl broke the two up.

"Amethyst, that's enough!"

Amethyst walked away and crossed her arms, not laying eyes on Pearl or Connie. Connie looked up to Pearl. She was still confused about all this.

"Pearl?"

Pearl leaned down to Connie's height and placed her hands on Connie's shoulder.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place."

Amethyst started to speak from nearby.

"Than why don't you just… LEAVE?!"

Amethyst summoned her whips, and they wrapped around Pearl. She pulled Pearl towards her, then letting her whips go of Pearl. Pearl was flying straight towards the leg of one of the Gem drills. Connie yelled out.

"No!"

Pearl's back hit the leg of the drill, and she struggled. She looked to Amethyst, who was preparing for another strike.

"Admit it, I'm just an embarrassment to you!"

Pearl dodged the attack, and the whip cut the leg of the drill. Connie ran over to Amethyst.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst picked up Connie with one hand.

"Wait!"

Amethyst threw Connie out of the way.

"Wooooah!"

Connie landed nearby.

Pearl summoned her spear.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"I wouldn't wanna fight me neither…" said Amethyst.

Amethyst became a speeding ball, and charged towards Pearl. Pearl jumped out of the way. She then shot blasts of energy from her spear, but they all missed Amethyst as she spun up the cliff wall. Amethyst leaped up and her whip went to Pearl's direction. Pearl put her foot against the end of the whips and cut it in half. Connie ran towards them.

"You guys, stop it!"

Amethyst leaped to the ground and threw her whips toward Connie.

"Stay.. out of it!"

Her whips wrapped around Connie's feet, causing Connie to trip. Amethyst swung her whips at Pearl, but Pearl dodged the attacks. Pearl kicked Amethyst in the face, launching Amethyst back. Pearl spun her spear and stopped it, pointing it at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, stop this! You can't beat me!"

Amethyst stood up and yelled out.

"I.. don't.. care!"

Amethyst summoned two whips and wrapped them both around Pearl's spear.

"I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!"

A surge of energy travelled from her end of the whips to Pearl's. When the surge of energy came in contact with the other end, it created an explosion, launching Pearl back next to the Gem drill. Amethyst stopped in front of Pearl, with tears in her eyes.

"I never asked for it to be this way… I never asked to be made!"

Pearl understood now.

"Amethyst…"

Connie came between the two with tears in her eyes.

"Amethyst! Please, no more! I know you're upset, but.. I can't bear to watch you two hurt each other!"

Just then, the cut part of the Gem drill leg came loose, and it slowly fell towards them. Connie created her solid bubble around her and Pearl, but Amethyst was outside. Connie yelled out to Amethyst.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst just ran away, seeming to ignore Connie. Connie continued crying out to her.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst!"

The Gem drill impacted on the solid bubble. Once the smoke cleared, the solid bubble disappeared around Connie and Pearl.

"Amethyst!"

Connie ran out, looking for Amethyst.

"Where are you?!"

Connie cleared debris to find Amethyst hiding in a hole.

"Amethyst."

Amethyst looked at the dirt wall in front of her. She wanted Connie and Pearl to go away. She wanted to be alone. She thought she was some sort of monster, an evil monster, created from an even bigger evil to serve their heinous deeds.

"Go away! I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me."

Connie couldn't believe that Amethyst, a Gem she had known her whole life as being a carefree and fun equivalent of an older sister, would think that she was dangerous around her own family.

"What? That's ridiculous. Look, I don't fully understand what all this means, but-"

She was interrupted by Amethyst.

"Yeah, you don't, because if you did you wouldn't be talking to me."

Connie couldn't think of any words to cheer Amethyst up. She looked to Pearl, who was standing next to her.

"Pearl, get in here. you gotta help me."

"But-"

"You have to talk to her."

Pearl crawled into the hole and leaned down next to Amethyst.

"Amethyst?"

Amethyst said nothing. She had tears in her eyes. Pearl continued speaking.

"Amethyst, I-I had no idea you've been upset about this."

Amethyst looked to Pearl.

"What? You had no idea?! This is like.. my entire existence! You wanna pretend that none of this EVER happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!"

"No no, Amethyst, you're not the mistake. You're just the byproduct of a… big mistake… No, that's not.. I… I just never thought of THIS as you. None of this is your fault, you didn't build this place… I-I'm sorry, Amethyst. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that."

Pearl reached her hand out to Amethyst. Pearl helped Amethyst out of the hole. Amethyst crossed her arms and looked to Pearl. She then hugged Pearl. Connie smiled, happy that the two were friends again. The three held hands as they were on the warp pad, ready to warp back to the temple. Connie raised her open hand into a fist and yelled out.

"Crystal Gems foreveeeer! Now let's go home so Connie can sleep in a bed."

The warp pad glowed, transporting the three back to the temple. The Kindergarten was once again like a ghost town, with no life at all, all quiet, just like it had been for thousands of years.


	14. Marble Madness

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 14: Marble Madness

[*]

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

Connie and Steven were sitting outside the Crystal Gem Temple, with Connie's eyes covered.

"Can I look yet?"

Steven then held out a book in his hands.

"Okay!"

Connie uncovered her eyes and saw the book.

The book showed a man with brown hair and a lab coat holding some sort of device, with a giant clock behind him. The cover also showed German soldiers in the Second World War charging through a battlefield, Knights of the Crusades sword fighting the Turks, A Black Plague doctor, and Abraham Lincoln's assassination. The book's title was "A Rift In Time Series Book One: A Great Discovery".

"*gasp* Book! Woah, cool over."

Steven smiled.

"It's my favorite series! So, last year at school, I was having trouble in World History class. I wanted help, and one kid in my class recommended I read this book series, because it gives a lot of true historical information, while still having a lot of action in it. Anyways, it's about this British scientist in 2025 who creates a time travelling device. In the first book here, he's having fun testing out this device, until he discovers a rift in time, and later on in Book 2 is when he calls for his scientist friends to help him fix the Rift and save time and space! The book is full of information about the time periods and events he travels to. And it's full of action too. This book helped me get better in World History class! The book even inspired me to curiously study these events even more."

Connie became very interested.

"Woah, history and action!"

"Here, let me get you started."

Steven took the book and opened it.

"Ahem. Chapter 1: Humans And Time. Miles Campton was always a quiet man, who would usually be found working on devices. Residing in London, he was a 52 year old man, with brown hair, tired eyes, wearing his lab coat. Ever since he was a boy, Miles had always wanted to explore through time. After graduating from the University of London, he has studied time and devices that could possibly make the holder capable of travelling through time."

Suddenly, a faint rumble could be heard and felt. Connie and Steven were a bit confused, but Connie brushed it off.

"Okay, that was weird, but keep going."

"Uh, okay. Miles had become more of a recluse as his studies and attempts at a working device increased. His scientist friends would check up on him occasionally, one of them being his long-time friend, fellow scientist and University of London graduate Calvin Petrikov, a native of London born from Russian parents. Calvin would joke about Miles's reclusive nature in his lab, saying Miles is slowly turning into a "hermit". He would say to his other friends "I think Miles is turning into a hermit. Quick! We must get him out of his house before he goes full hermit!", which would bring laughs to anyone in the room."

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and hit the ocean near the two, creating a giant splash.

"What the-"

Droplets of ocean water was falling on them like rain from a storm. Just then, the Gems exited from the house.

"What was that?" said Amethyst.

Something emerged from the water onto the sandy shore. It was one of those round devices Peridot, the green Homeworld Gem, would use, only this one was much larger than the others. Connie recognized it.

"It's one of the marble robots."

Steven turned to Connie.

"What?"

The device started crawling towards them. Then, Garnet leaped in front of them and summoned her gauntlets, stopping the device in it's tracks.

"Amethyst, Pearl!"

Amethyst and Pearl leaped up towards the device. They hit the device, blowing it to bits, and creating a cloud of sand. The sand cleared, and Connie and Steven were in Connie's solid bubble. The bubble disappeared, and Connie looked to Steven.

"You okay?"

Steven smiled.

"I love hanging out at your place."

Connie turned to Pearl.

"Pearl, do you think this was-"

Pearl finished Connie's sentence.

"One of Peridot's machines? Yes, I think so, only we've never seen one this big before."

Amethyst walked over to them, covered in the device's goo.

"Or this gooey."

Pearl looked to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, we need to be careful. We don't know what this stuff is."

Amethyst started laughing.

"Oh no. Don't you dare get that stuff on me!"

Amethyst opened up her arms.

"Group huuuug!"

Pearl ran, and Amethyst chased her.

"Come here, Peeearl!"

Connie and Steven looked to the two chasing. Steven looked to Connie.

"Peridot. Is that the Gem you told me about? The one that's trying to come to Earth?"

Connie answered.

"Yeah. We stopped her before, but.. I guess she can still shoot stuff here from space."

Connie walked over to Garnet.

"So, what do you think it was here to do?"

"We destroyed it, that's all that matters." said Garnet.

Amethyst ran over to Garnet and hugged her, getting goo all over Garnet, but Garnet didn't mind.

"Group hug!"

Pearl walked over to Garnet as well. She also had goo on her. Garnet brung Pearl into the group hug.

 **The Next Day**

At the Universe Residence, Nicole, Steven's mom, called for Steven as she held the home phone.

"Steven! Connie's calling!"

Steven ran down the stairs, and Nicole handed him the phone. Steven was filled with excitement as he spoke to Connie through the phone.

"Hi Connie, what's up?! Have you read more A Rift In Time?"

Connie, who was in the house, had all the books from the A Rift In Time series.

"Yeah, I'm-"

Connie was interrupted by Steven laughing in excitement.

"Isn't it amazing?! How far did you get?!"

"I'm in the middle of the first one. I'm at the part where he travels to the October Revolution in Russia in 1917. He's watching the Bolsheviks charge through Petrograd."

Steven smiled.

"How do you like the series so far?"

"I love it!" said Connie, "You were right about it being very informative while also providing lots of action too."

Suddenly, another rumble.

"What the?"

Just then, the Gem activated door opened, and the Gems emerged.

"Something entered the atmosphere." said Garnet.

The Gems ran out the door, and Amethyst pointed upwards.

"Up there!"

There was a glow falling to Earth. It was like a shooting star.

"It's another one of those things!" said Pearl.

The device impacted the Earth with a boom.

"It landed on Mask Island!" said Garnet, "Come on!"

The Gems ran back inside towards the warp pad. Connie talked to Steven on the phone.

"Steven, I'm gonna call you back."

 **Mask Island-Present Time**

The warp pad on Mask Island glowed, and from it emerged Connie and the Gems. One of the giant devices was crawling through the thick brush.

"Is it looking for a warp?" said Pearl.

"We have to stop it!" said Garnet.

The Gems charged towards the device. They hit the device, and it exploded. Connie was covered in the goo.

"Eesh. What are these things trying to do?"

"We're not.. really.. that sure…" said Pearl.

"It's not trying to do anything now." said Garnet.

 **The Next Day**

Steven was talking to Connie on the phone.

"Okay. So you've read the first three books. Do you.. like them?"

Connie answered.

"Of course! They're awesome! I really like Miles' scientist friend Calvin, he's my favorite. He's really funny and sure knows a lot of languages."

There was then another rumbling.

"Was that another one of those marble things?" said Steven.

The Gem activated door then opened, and the Gems emerged. Connie answered Steven's question.

"Yeah…"

Amethyst was severely annoyed.

"Grrrrrr, what is with these things? This is like the fifth one this week."

"We'll find it in the desert." said Garnet.

"Steven, we'll talk later." said Connie as she hang up the phone, "Wait you guys! Wait for me!"

Connie and the Gems warped to the desert. She saw the Gems attacking the device. Amethyst wrapped her whips around it, Pearl hit it with her spear, and Garnet kept it from moving with her gauntlets. Pearl was filled with rage.

"Stop."

*Hit*

"Coming."

*Hit*

"Here."

*Hit*

"You."

*Hit*

"Stupid."

*Hit*

"Balls!"

Amethyst cheered Pearl on.

"Yeah, let it out! Get crazy!"

Connie ran over to them.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Stop!"

She got the Gems' attention, and they stopped fighting the device.

"How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?"

"We don't know!" said Pearl, "They just keep coming and coming and we don't even know what they are! We don't know anything!"

Connie tried to reassure them.

"Can't we try a different approach to solving this problem?"

"But nobody knows what these things are here to do." said Pearl.

Connie then had an idea.

"Well, it does."

Pearl was confused.

"What?"

"We can follow it and see where it goes." answered Connie.

"Are you nuts?!" said Amethyst.

"Who knows what could go wrong?!" said Pearl.

"We can't fight these things forever." said Garnet, "Well we can, but I don't want to. Let's do it Connie's way."

Connie smiled.

"This will help us solve the problem."

Connie and the Gems sat on the device.

"Alright big guy, let's go!"

The device started moving. Connie enjoyed this.

"Woohoo!"

The device went over to the warp. The warp activated, and they were transported to the Kindergarten. The Gems gasped.

"Kindergarten…" said Garnet.

"Why here?" said Pearl, "This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago. That's it! It's confirmed! This thing is up to no good!"

Pearl was about to summon her spear when Connie stopped her.

"Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here! Can't we just see where it wants to go?"

Pearl looked to Garnet.

"Garnet?"

Garnet thought for a second.

"Hmm. Connie's way."

Pearl unsummoned her spear.

"Ugh."

The device lepead from the warp pad platform and landed on the lower ground. The thing started moving towards its unknown destination. Pearl was worried.

"What does it want here? I don't like this at all."

"But-"

Connie was interrupted by Amethyst.

"I'm kind of with Pearl on this one."

"I can't believe we're doing this." said Pearl.

The device then stopped. Connie was confused.

"Why'd you stop, little buddy?"

Garnet looked around.

"Something's happening."

Garnet picked up Connie and the other Gems and leaped off the device. She and the others landed nearby.

The device's legs disappeared, and it released a small green beam from under it. The beam created a square device then turned into an upside down pyramid shape.

"Huh?" said all the Gems in unison.

The device slowly lowered down to the square opening, connecting to it. It then glowed a green aura. The device lowered down, making a staircase like opening. Connie and the Gems walked to it. Connie smiled.

"See? I knew we'd find something."

Connie skidded down, to which the Gems followed from behind. Connie and the Gems landed on the slowly lowering device. Pearl looked very worried.

"What is all this?"

The device stopped lowering down, and then a bridge between the hovering device and the platform was made. The device glowed, and a line of green travelled through the bridge. The line of green scattered around the platform. A little sphere appeared in the middle of the platform. Connie could hear some kind of gooey sound from underneath them.

"What's that sound?"

Underneath them, a little drop of the device's metal fell. The liquid then solidified to one of the little round devices. The thing crawled up to the platform up to the sphere. It rested on the sphere, and it glowed. Soon the whole platform room glowed. A screen then popped up, and a familiar face came up.

It was Peridot. The Gem they seen before.

Connie and the Gems hid behind cover. On the screen, Peridot brought up her own hand screen and spoke to her logs.

"Established Gem projection link with control room. Club Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered prime Kindergarten control room in Facet 5. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten."

Connie and the Gems were scared out of their minds.

"It's Peridot." whispered Amethyst.

Pearl gasped.

"Is she trying to reactivate the Kindergarten? Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth?"

"It's pretty obvious she knows…" said Connie.

Garnet looked to the Gems and adjusted her visor.

"Okay, here's the plan. We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Connie stays here. Everyone got it?"

"Got it." said Pearl and Amethyst in unison.

"Gotcha." said Connie, "I'm staying right here."

The Gems crawled towards another side of the platform, while Connie stayed where she was.

Suddenly, Connie felt she was about to sneeze. She tried to cover her nose, but the sneeze was still loud. This caught Peridot's attention. Peridot's screen now hovered straight over Connie. Connie felt fear rush her. She could not move. Peridot spoke to her log.

"There appears to be an infestation of humans in the Kindergarten."

Connie was sweating as she sat there in fear. Peridot continued.

"No matter, I'll take care of it easily."

One of the two hovering fists Peridot was controlling balled up to a fist and rose over Connie. The fist lowered fast down to Connie. Connie covered her eyes, thinking this is the end.

Connie still felt alive. Connie opened her eyes to find Garnet using her gauntlets to lift up the giant fist. Garnet through the fist away. Peridot couldn't believe her eyes.

"A Gem!"

Amethyst and Pearl leaped next to Connie and Garnet.

"Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on THIS planet!"

"That's because we destroyed it!" said Pearl.

"You what?" said Peridot as she looked to her data, "But the records say that Gems were wiped out on Earth. Wait a minute, you were the ones that had been destroying my Club Robonoids. Are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again?"

Peridot then showed an image on her screen of Connie's calculator.

"This is your bizarre button machine?! Ugh! Why do you keep destroying my things?!"

"Because we are the Crystal Gems." answered Pearl as she pointed her spear at Peridot, "We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and ALL it's living creatures."

Peridot became confused by their title.

"The Crystal Gems?"

The Gems charged toward her and started attacking the fists. Peridot was annoyed and mad.

"Stop! How dare you?! I'm doing this one way or another, you're just.. making it.. really.. difficult!"

Garnet called for Amethyst.

"Amethyst! Now!"

Amethyst wrapped her whips around the giant fist and launched it towards the power source.

"Destroy!"

The fist hit the power source. Right before Peridot was cut off, she said one more thing.

"I'm reporting this!"

It was dark in the room now. Amethyst looked to the others.

"Is it over?"

Connie looked to the Gems.

"I'm really sorry for exposing us."

Garnet walked over to Connie.

"It's okay. You can't control your sneezes… But things could've gone a lot better…"


	15. The Return

**A big change** **I made to this is that Connie and the Gems never got** **a message from Lapis that Peridot and Jasper were coming, so they totally don't know what's coming. Hope you enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 15: The Return

[*]

 **Beach City**

Connie and Mr. Maheswaran were at the Beach Citywalk Fries. Connie said hello to Peedee and spoke.

"Gimme the-"

Peedee handed Connie a restaurant wrapper bag, knowing what Connie wanted immediately. Connie was surprised by this.

"Oh, thanks."

Peedee smiled.

"Eh, I saw you guys coming."

"Are you closing up all by yourself?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"Yeah, it's just me tonight." said Peedee.

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Your father must really trust you."

Peedee displayed a face of unamusement.

"Don't patronize me, sir."

Connie took the bag, and she and Mr. Maheswaran walked out. Connie waved back to Peedee.

"See you Peedee."

Connie looked to Mr. Maheswaran.

"So, like I was saying. Peridot's been shooting huge robots here from space, and when you smash them, they explode into goo."

"Sounds scary." said Mr. Maheswaran, "You know, I'm not sure if- Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?"

Connie was confused.

"What do you-"

Suddenly, a boom could be heard, causing Connie to trip. The loud boom caused a severe rumble and all the glass windows in Beach City to break. The people looked up to some object in the sky. Mr. Maheswaran was scared out of his wits.

"What the Tchaikovsky was that?!"

Connie looked up in the sky. She could faintly see it, but it seemed to be a hovering object in the atmosphere. It was chrome green and highly resembled a five-fingered hand. Mr. Maheswaran looked to Connie.

"Connie?"

"Is that… a hand?" said Connie.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-A Minute Later**

Outside the Crystal Gem Temple was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl was looking through a telescope at the giant hand.

"What is that thing?"

Garnet was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's Peridot?" said Amethyst, "She did say that she'll "report" us just before we cut her off in the Kindergarten."

Pearl looked to Amethyst.

"We don't know for sure, but just to be safe, we should get Rose's Light Cannons."

Just then, Connie and Mr. Maheswaran were running towards them, with Connie calling to them.

"Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky?!"

"Yes." said Pearl, "We can assume it's Peridot, but we don't know for sure."

"Do you think Peridot told about us in the Kindergarten?" said Connie.

"That's the most logical reason." said Pearl, "We'll have to use your mom's Light Cannons."

"It's happening..." said Mr. Maheswaran with worry.

"I wanna see." said Connie.

Connie walked over to the telescope and focused on the giant hand. The index finger of the ship was pointing straight at them.

"Let's go get the Light Cannons." said Garnet.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

The Gems had finished positioning Rose's four Laser Light Cannons. Garnet yelled out for fire preparation.

"Ready the Light Cannons!"

Pearl flipped a switch, and the Light Cannons aimed towards the ship. Garnet looked to Connie.

"Connie, light 'em up."

Connie spoke into a walkie talkie, where the second one was taped on a wooden pole of the house balcony next to the row of Light Cannons.

"A person who never made a mistake never made anything."

The Light Cannons charged up. They then shot out beams of light, which then formed into a female silhouette. The beam hit the hand, but to no effect. Garnet looked through the telescope.

"No effect."

"What now?" said Mr. Maheswaran.

Garnet looked to Mr. Maheswaran.

"We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger."

Connie reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"I better make a call."

Connie called Mayor Dewey, the mayor of Beach City. Mayor Dewey's phone rang, and he picked it up while hiding behind a curtain, sweating in fear.

"Hello?"

Connie spoke from the other line.

 _"Mayor Dewey, it's me, Connie Maheswaran!"_

"Maheswaran, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous."

 _"Mayor Dewey, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city."_

"Evacuate? Hmm. Evacuate… Could be tough. Um. I'll need a.. catchy slogan."

 **Beach City-Fifteen Minutes Later**

Mayor Dewey's van was speeding down Beach City as the his speakers announced "Evac Dewey!". The van parked, and Mayor Dewey stepped. The people of Beach City looked to Mayor Dewey.

"People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we ALL depend on in times of crisis!"

Back at the shore, Connie saw the Gems loading stuff into the back seats of Mr. Maheswaran's car. She also saw Mr. Maheswaran put on a gray jacket.

"Oh, hey. That's a great idea, dad. You should leave with the rest of-"

Connie then saw her own backpack next to Pearl's feet. She was confused.

"Is that my luggage?"

Mr. Maheswaran looked to Pearl.

"Who wants to tell her?"

Pearl looked to Amethyst, but Amethyst just blurted out.

"Hey, I'm not good with this stuff!"

She crossed her arms and turned around. Garnet turned to Connie.

"Connie, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child. But the truth is.. we rely on you. Your voice inspires us. Binds us. Reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice.. for them."

Garnet pointed towards Beach City, where the people were panicking.

"If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny."

Connie looked up to Garnet.

"I won't disappoint you."

"I know." said Garnet.

Connie and Mr. Maheswaran got in the car and drove away. Connie waved to the Gems, and the waved back. After they were waving, they expressed faces of fear and dread, except for Garnet, who expressed her usual stoic face.

"We did everything we could… Alright, pull it together!"

 **On The Open Road-Minutes Later**

The sun was setting on the horizon, creating a greenish sky. A line of cars were travelling from Beach City, including Mr. Maheswaran's. Mr. Maheswaran adjusted his mirror to show the giant hand ship behind them. He started to sweat nervously. Connie, who was looking out her side window, spoke.

"I'm starting to regret leaving them behind. I mean, I could be of use to them."

Mr. Maheswaran whispered to himself.

"But this might be a war."

Connie heard Mr. Maheswaran's whisper though, and she looked to him.

"What do you mean a war, dad?"

Mr. Maheswaran sweat even more.

"I mean, it was thousands of years ago. It's- It's not like I was there. The Gems should be telling you all this stuff. But I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that."

"Like what?" asked Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran stayed silent. Connie asked again.

"Dad, like what?"

Mr. Maheswaran hesitated for a moment.

"Like aliens, Connie! Aliens who invaded Earth! All they do is try to make up for it, but they just can't forgive themselves. You understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore."

Connie remembered the Kindergarten as Mr. Maheswaran continued.

"She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth."

"So, she- she saved the world, that's good!" said Connie.

"Eh, no such thing as a good war." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Gems were destroyed… and people too. In the end your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends."

Connie put her hand to her stomach gem as Mr. Maheswaran continued once again.

"If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know."

Mr. Maheswaran looked back to Connie, who had tears in her eyes and put her hands to her face. Mr. Maheswaran attempted to lift Connie's spirits.

"But- But hey, let's look on the bright side. We're gonna drive by that waffle place in a couple miles."

Connie had an idea.

"We gotta go back. Turn the car around!"

"No way!" said Mr. Maheswaran, "The Gems don't want you going back!"

"I know they're just trying to protect me, but.. I have to protect them! I have mom's shield, they need me!"

"I need you too!"

"Please dad, what if they get hurt?!"

Mr. Maheswaran did not answer and looked to the road. Connie needed her dad to turn the car around.

"Dad, turn around! Dad!"

Connie became furious.

"Turn the car around, PLEASE!"

In a fit of rage, Connie punched the dashboard of the car, breaking it to pieces. Suddenly, the airbag on her side inflated. Her solid bubble then appeared, launching her out of the car onto the side of the road. Mr. Maheswaran skidded the car to a stop, got out, and ran to Connie on the side of the road.

"Connie!"

Connie lifted her head up and looked to her father.

"Dad."

Just then, Mr. Fryman and the rest of the people of Beach City exited their cars and looked towards Connie and Mr. Maheswaran.

"Yo, Mr. Maheswaran! You and your kid okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine, we're fine. Ugh."

Connie looked to her father.

"Dad, please. I have to go back. I have to."

Tears started forming from her eyes.

"They don't have my shield. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Okay." said Mr. Maheswaran, "Just.. be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family."

"Stay with everyone and keep them safe." said Connie, "I'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City."

Just then, Connie felt something on her head. She turned around to find Lion.

"Oh, this'll work."

Connie was riding Lion towards Beach City. She took out her phone and called the Universe Residence.

"Come on, pick up."

The phone switched to the answering tone, with Nicole Universe's voice.

 _"You've reached the Universe Residence."_

"Doh!"

 _"Please leave_ _a message after the beep."_

"Hey Steven, it's Connie. Just.. seeing what you are up to. Uh, don't know if you knew, but, Beach City is under attack. So, call me back when you get this. Bye."

She hung up the phone.

Lion then roared and created a portal to the outside of the temple.

At the temple was Garnet next to Opal, the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. Opal was charging up her bow. Garnet gave the "Ok" to fire.

"Fire!"

Opal fired her bow at the hand shaped spacecraft. The arrow split and multiplied. The arrows hit the ship, but with no effect. Connie dismounted from Lion.

"Stay here, Lion."

Connie ran to the Gems. The ship was nearing the Gems.

"At least Connie is safe." said Garnet.

But just then, that statement would be proven incorrect, a the Gems then heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey guys!"

Garnet and Opal turned around to find Connie.

"Connie!" said Garnet.

Opal then unfused back to Amethyst and Pearl.

"You came back." said Amethyst.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" said Pearl.

"But-"

Suddenly, Garnet interrupted.

"It's too late! Just stay behind us!"

The Gems summoned their weapons as they ship was just feet away from the ground. The hand rested its fingers on the sandy shore.

A chrome green ball emerged from the ship and travelled to the edge of one of the fingers. The Gems stood their ground as the ball opened up to reveal Peridot and another Homeworld Gem.

The Gem was much taller than Peridot, a little bit over Garnet's height as well. She had orange skin, a reddish shirt with even darker red pants, a cape, big poofy white hair, yellow eyes, and an orange gemstone where her nose should be.

Peridot spoke to the unknown Gem.

"That's them alright. They're the ones that keep breaking my machines."

The unknown Gem was not amused by the sight before her.

"This is it?"

Peridot responded.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!"

The Gem just sighed.

"Looks like another waste of my time."

Jasper turned to behind her.

"Hey, get over here."

Jasper pulled on someone's arm who was behind her.

It was Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis yanked her arm away from Jasper's grip. She then noticed Connie. Connie couldn't believe it was her.

"Lapis…"

Jasper pointed to the temple.

"This is their base?"

Lapis looked at the ground.

"Yes."

Garnet broke the silence from the Crystal Gems.

"You need to leave immediately!"

"Yeah, step off!" said Amethyst.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet!" said Pearl.

Peridot, Jasper and Lapis jumped down to the sandy shore.

"Have neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground."

Connie did not like Jasper already. She did not like it when her mother was threatened or insulted, even if she never met her. Jasper then continued.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl? A puny overcooked runt? And this shameless display?"

Jasper then noticed Connie.

"Hmm. What is that?"

"It's a human from what I remember." said Peridot.

"You don't need me for this." said Jasper, "Just blast them with the ship."

"Ugh. Fine." said Peridot as she created a screen from her hovering fingers.

The ship rose up and created a gun gesture with its fingers. The ship's blaster started charging up. Garnet turned to Connie.

"Connie, get out of here!"

"No!"

"I won't let you risk your life!"

"But this is my home, and you're all my family!"

Just then, Connie's gem began to glow a pink aura. Peridot was ready to fire the ship's blaster.

"Firing."

Connie ran in front of the Gems.

"I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

The beam exploded. As the smoke cleared, Jasper looked back, and the sight she saw shocked her.

It was Connie's shield, large enough to shield them from the blast.

"That shield. That symbol!"

Connie couldn't hold it anymore. The shield disappeared, and she laid on the ground. Jasper couldn't believe her eyes.

"You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!"

"Now do you believe I needed an escort?!" said Peridot.

"Fire barrage! Widespread!" said Jasper.

The ship fired a beam of energy. Garnet grabbed Connie and dodged the beam. The beam exploded near Amethyst and Pearl. Connie struggled on the ground. She then saw Jasper.

"Rose. Why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?"

Lapis ran to Jasper.

"Don't hurt her!"

"You knew about this." said Jasper.

"It wasn't relevant to the mission!"

"Forget about the mission."

"What?" said Peridot.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this… thing…"

Connie became frightened. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Garnet rose from the ocean behind Connie and charged towards Jasper. Jasper then summoned an orange helmet.

"Good…"

Garnet hit her gauntlet on Jasper' helmet, creating a shockwave. The sand rushing to Connie, she couldn't see.

"Connie, run!" said Garnet as she charged towards Jasper again.

Jasper then took out a device.

"Time to use the Destabilizer."

Jasper charged towards Garnet. The device made contact with Garnet. The device created lines around Garnet's body, which travelled fast. The device caused Garnet's body and limbs to break off of each other. Amethyst gasped and Pearl screamed. Garnet and Connie locked eyes before she then exploded into a cloud of smoke. Two gemstones were left where Garnet was. Connie started shaking. She could not move. Jasper was walking towards Connie.

"I was there, you know. At the first war on this garbage planet. I thought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this…"

Jasper gripped Connie's shirt and lifted her up. Connie was screaming, scared out of her mind, wanting her to let go.

"Let go! Please! Please let me go!"

"This is sick!"

Amethyst and Pearl charged towards Jasper. Pearl screamed.

"Unhand her!"

Jasper ignored them and continued.

"I don't get what you're planning Rose. But look. Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined. You.. have failed!"

Jasper headbutted Connie, knocking her unconscious. Jasper let go of her grip on Connie, and Connie fell to the sand, her eyes closed and her body stiff. Pearl screamed.

"No!"

Amethyst and Pearl charged towards Jasper. Jasper quickly took out her Destabilizer and hit both Amethyst and Pearl, and they exploded to white clouds. Their gemstones were all that was left. Jasper laughed and looked to the unconscious Connie.

"You failed…"

 **Yes,** **I added** **a little bit more of what** **I think happened after Steven/Connie was knocked out.**


	16. Jailbreak

**A big change** **I made to this is** **I'm just going to show what happens meanwhile for Connie, Amethyst and Pearl at the same time that Garnet sings while fighting Jasper. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 16: Jailbreak

[*]

 **On The Gem Ship**

Singing.

That's all Connie could hear as she regained consciousness.

Singing…

Connie woke with a startle. She woke in an empty room, edged with chrome green walls. Connie lifted herself up. After Jasper knocked her out, she developed a black eye on her right eye. Connie heard someone struggling. Connie called out.

"Amethyst? Pearl?!"

Connie then remembered what happened right after she was knocked out.

"Garnet! Where are they?"

Connie noticed a yellow beam in front of her.

"Woah."

Connie hesitated. She did not know what the beam was. She decided to try anyways. She touched the beam with her finger, and a slight shock hit her. She put her finger to it one more time and covered her eyes. The beam no longer showed under her finger. Connie uncovered her eyes and looked to her finger. The beam caused the veins from her fingers to her wrist to glow a golden aura. Connie found this both fascinating and disgusting.

 _"Did my blood turn golden or something?" thought Connie._

"Ew."

Connie noticed it didn't hurt her, but only gave her slight vibration through her body. Connie decided to try and break through, since the beam didn't seem to hurt her. She travelled through the beam. She was now experiencing major vibrations through her body. She got through, and a chill went up her spine. She shook. She turned around to look at the cell.

"I'm out. Okay, where is everybody?"

Connie ran through the hall, looking through each cell she passed. She stopped as she noticed something in one of the cells she passed.

It was a Gem.

The Gem had red skin, darkish red hair with a red headband. She wore a dark red shirt with even darker short red pants, and red boots. Her gemstone was located on the palm of her left hand.

The Gem was tense. She had her hands to her hair. Connie tried to get her attention.

"Um. Hello? Are you okay?"

The Gem was startled by suddenly seeing Connie. The Gem suddenly balled up a fist and hit against the wall, creating a loud metallic clang. This scared Connie.

"Great! This is just perfect!"

"Uh. Do you need any help?" said Connie.

"No! I mean- Don't look at me! Just go away."

Connie backed away as the Gem hid her face from her. The Gem then noticed that Connie was out of her cell. She turned around to Connie.

"Hey wait! You're out. How did you get past the field?"

"Oh! I just kinda-"

Connie slowly moved her hand towards the field. The Gem didn't want her to touch it, thinking that she'd be affected by it.

"Wait! No no no, wait!"

Connie's hand came through the field. The Gem was surprised that Connie could get past it.

"It's.. okay?"

The Gem tested the field herself. But when she touched it, it caused her hand to turn pixelated for a second.

"Ah!"

The Gem shook her arm, easing the pain.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, the same singing that Connie heard before was echoing through the ship. The Gem looked around. Connie looked around herself.

"Somebody's singing…"

The Gem whispered a name.

"Sapphire…"

The Gem turned to Connie.

"Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire!"

"Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends too."

"She's all alone, I need to find her!"

"Don't worry. We'll find our friends."

Connie went into the beam and spread out her arm to let Ruby through. She spoke as she was violently vibrating.

"And we'll do it together."

The Gem skidded under Connie's open arm and out of the cell. She went sprinting down the hall, to which Connie followed from behind.

"Wait for me!"

The Gem stopped at another hall and put her hands to her forehead, seeming to concentrate on something. Connie caught up with her.

"Hey. My name's Connie by the way. What's yours?"

"Quiet! Urgh! I can't see."

They heard the singing again. The Gem looked both ways and continued running towards the source.

"This way!"

"How many more Gems are trapped here?" asked Connie as the two ran through the hall.

"Don't know. Don't care."

The Gem stopped as the singing stopped.

"She stopped singing… Sapphire!"

Connie noticed a window nearby. She looked out to see that the ship was hovering over Earth. She could even see the Moon nearby. She then continued following the Gem. The two reached a lone cell. The Gem gasped, thinking it was the "Sapphire" Gem she was talking about, but much to her disappointment, it was someone else.

"Oh, it's just you…"

Connie smiled though.

"Lapis!"

Lapis turned to see the Gem and Connie.

"Lapis, I can get you out!"

Connie neared her hands towards the field.

"Stop!"

Connie assured her she wouldn't be affected.

"It's okay, I can-"

"No! I don't want your help! Things are bad enough as it is! I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us."

The red Gem suddenly became angry.

"Urgh! I don't have time for this!"

"Wait!"

Lapis got closer to the field.

"Connie. What ever you're doing, just stop. If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us."

"But they're evil! They hurt my friends! They hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!"

"That's why we can't fight them."

"That's why we HAVE to fight them!"

Lapis just turned away and put her head to her knees. Connie was worried about Lapis.

"I'll come back for you."

Connie ran down the hall, leaving Lapis to herself.

Along the way, Connie heard the singing again. She ran towards the source.

Suddenly, Connie heard a door open. She went to one side of the wall as Peridot and Jasper passed by, with Peridot arguing with Jasper.

"We can't leave yet!"

Connie went to the other wall and took a peak to where Peridot and Jasper were as Peridot continued.

"The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!"

Suddenly, in a fit of rage, Jasper hit the wall next to the cell of the unknown singing Gem.

"Stop singing!"

She turned around to Peridot, who was frightened by Jasper's sudden outburst.

"Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge, and set a course for Homeworld!"

Connie hid again as Peridot passed by again, complaining to herself.

"Go to Earth, they said. It'll be easy, they said…"

Once Peridot was out of sight, Connie peaked again to the cell. There was a Gem there. It must have been the "Sapphire" that the red Gem was talking about.

She had blue skin, light blue hair running down her back and covering her face except for her mouth. She wore a blue dress. She had a blue Gem on the palm of her right hand.

The Gem checked to see if the coast was clear. When it was, she continued singing. Connie snuck over to her cell and whispered.

"Hey. I like your song. You Sapphire?"

"You escaped…"

Connie reached her hand into the field.

"Of course…"

Connie made a way for Sapphire.

"Come on."

Sapphire made her way through the opening.

"Thank you, Connie."

Connie then backed away from the beam.

"Yooooou're welcome! Wait, how did you know my name?"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard echoing through the ship.

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire took Connie's hand.

"Come on!"

Sapphire sprinted through the hall, with Connie behind her. They stopped, and there at the other side of a circular center room was the red Gem. The red Gem gasped, and Sapphire called out to her.

"Ruby!"

Sapphire and the red Gem ran to each other and embraced in a hug. Ruby looked to Sapphire.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No no. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

Ruby answered with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Who cares?!"

"I do."

Sapphire kissed Ruby's forehead. Ruby lifted Sapphire up, and the two twirled around, laughing together. The two glowed, and the began to fuse. Connie looked on smiling, but what she saw next completely caught her off guard.

Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet.

"Hahaha!"

Garnet looked to Connie with total excitement.

"Connie! Thank you!"

Connie did not know that all this time, the Gem she knew and loved as Garnet was actually a fusion. She had stars in her eyes.

"Garnet! You're a fusion?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well, did I make a good first impression?"

Garnet put her hand to Connie's hair.

"Oh, Connie. We already love you."

Suddenly, a door could be heard opening, and Jasper's voice could be heard, filled with anger.

"Where is she?!"

"It's Jasper. Connie, find the others, and get to the control bridge!"

"But I don't know where they are."

Garnet kissed Connie's forehead, showing her the way to where Amethyst and Pearl was. Connie smiled.

"Future vision. Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her on your own?"

"It's okay, Connie. I'm never alone."

Connie smiled and ran for where Pearl and Amethyst were.

Connie soon found Amethyst and Pearl's cells. They looked to Connie and were filled with sudden joy.

"Connie! You got out!"

"That's right! And I'm here to break you out!"

Connie first let Pearl through, then Amethyst. Amethyst high fived Connie.

"Nice job!"

"Come on! We need to get to the control bridge!"

The three ran to the direction of the control bridge. When they got there, Peridot was in a seat. She turned around to them and grabbed her destabilizer. Connie charged toward Peridot. Connie grabbed the destabilizer and was vibrating. She broke the destabilizer in half with her knee. Amethyst then wrapped Peridot with her whip. Peridot was struggling to break free. She saw Pearl sitting at the control seat.

"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!"

Amethyst turned to Pearl.

"You got this Pearl!"

"Okay, ship. Turn us around!"

Pearl put her hands to the hologram control pad, and her eyes turned to data. Connie looked to the surveillance screen and saw Garnet fighting Jasper. A few seconds later, Jasper charged towards Garnet, and they both broke through the floor to another level of the ship, out of view from the surveillance screen.

A minute later, a sudden explosion caused the whole ship to rumble and shake. This caused everyone in the control room to be thrown. Now, Peridot was out of the grips of Amethyst (though still being tangled in her whips), so she used this to press a button, creating a chrome green escape pod around her. The pod disappeared before Amethyst could catch her.

"Nuts!"

Peridot escaped from the ship and was heading to Earth at high speeds.

A few seconds later, the door behind them opened, revealing Garnet. The three turned to her.

"Garnet!" said the three simultaneously.

"This ship is going down!"

"But what about Lapis?" said Connie.

"There's no time!"

The ship was flaming from reentry. The ship had impacted on the side of the hill next to the Crystal Gem Temple. The whole ship then exploded in a green cloud. There were pieces flying everywhere, some even splashing into the ocean.

At the ruins of what was once the Gem Homeworld ship was Lion, running to the scene. He roared at a pile of debris, the sonic wave blowing away the debris. It revealed Connie and the Gems in Connie's solid bubble. The bubble disappeared around them, and Garnet smiled at Connie.

"Nice one."

Connie had stars in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!"

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?!" said Amethyst.

"Oh no." said Pearl, "We were going to introduce you- Garnet, your plan."

"We were waiting for your birthday."

"We can still do it!" said Connie, "I'll just pretend I didn't know!"

Amethyst laughed.

Suddenly, an arm reached out nearby in the debris. It was Jasper, as she took deep breaths. Connie and the Gems gasped. Jasper struggled to stay standing.

"Don't think you've won… You only beat me.. 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with, I-"

Suddenly, Jasper heard something nearby. It was Lapis. She summoned her water wings, attempting to escape, but Jasper grabbed her leg.

"Come here, brat! Ah, don't fly off so soon."

Connie attempted to run to Lapis, but Amethyst and Pearl stopped her.

"Lapis!"

"Lapis, listen. Fuse with me!"

"What?"

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?"

Jasper let go of her arm, and Lapis ell to the ground. Lapis looked to Connie and the Gems. Connie did not want Lapis to go against her and the Gems. She had saved her before. Jasper attempted to gain her trust.

"These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld! They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge!"

Connie and Lapis locked eyes. Connie could almost see the true innocence of Lapis in her eyes.

"Come on.. just say yes…"

"Lapis, don't do it…"

Lapis closed her eyes, then looked to Jasper. She reached out her hand to Jasper. Jasper gave the creepiest and most maniacal smile Connie had ever seen as she grabbed Lapis's hand.

"Noooo!"

Jasper twirled Lapis, and the two glowed. Before they fused, Jasper looked to Connie and the Gems and gave an evil smile. The two fused, and the fusion grown to a giant.

The fusion had pale green skin, with occasional darker green stripes. She wore a very dark green shirt and very dark green pants. She had six arms, four acting as legs, and the upper two acting as actual arms. She had sharp pointy teeth, green eyes, four eyes, and white hair.

The fusion opened it's four eyes and looked down at Connie, Lion, and the Gems. They were paralyzed with fear.

The fusion used Lapis's hydrokinesis powers to create a giant water hand as the she maniacally laughed.

But then, the water hand gripped onto the fusion's left arm and turned into water chains.

"Huh?"

There was another set of water chains that gripped her right arm now.

"What?!"

More water chains were then wrapped around her torso. The fusion struggled to break free.

"What are you doing?! I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! And I'm never letting you go!"

Two water hands rose up and grabbed the fusion's back legs, dragging her to the sea. Jasper's side of the fusion tried to separate, but Lapis's hold on the fusion was too strong. Connie and the Gems ran to the shore.

"Lapis!"

"Let's stay on this miserable planet.. together!"

The fusion went down. It could not be seen from the surface anymore.

Silence filled the shore, other than the crackling of fire. Garnet decided to break the silence.

"Yikes. They are really bad for each other."

Just then, Connie's cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Uh, hello?"

It was Steven.

"Connie, I got your message. Are you okay?! What's going on?!"

Connie just stayed silent.

"Connie?"


	17. Full Disclosure

**Here's Full Disclosure. Couldn't find full episode, so doing the end. Changes** **I made: Mr. Maheswaran comes, and when Connie tells him what happened, he has** **a panic attack like Greg in the show, and he goes in his car and looks for peaceful Classical Piano music, but accidentally plays the finale of the 1812 Overture, which doesn't help (Look up 1812 Overture and go to the finale to see what** **I mean). Connie doesn't decide to avoid Steven though, and feels that Steven needs to know, even though she knows that he COULD be in danger. Also, Ronaldo never has that long-winded talk that he gives Steven in the episode, mostly because** **I would think Connie would avoid (and even despise) Ronaldo, which is what** **I would do too. So now, Connie had told Steven to come to her house to talk about it. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 17: Full Disclosure

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Connie heard a knock on the screen door. She opened it to find Steven. First thing Steven noticed about Connie was her black eye from Jasper.

"Woah, Connie. What happened to you?"

Connie put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you outside."

Connie and Steven walked down the wooden steps of the house and over to the shore. They sat in front of the waves.

"So, here's what happened…"

 **A** **Few Minutes Later**

Connie's recap on the events of Peridot and Jasper was over, and Steven was stunned.

"So, Lapis and Jasper are somewhere in the bottom of the ocean…"

"Yeah. And Peridot escaped the ship before we landed. She could be anywhere by now."

"That is a lot to take in…"

Connie was worried about Steven. She cared for him very much.

"Are you okay?"

Steven answered.

"Are YOU okay? You're the one who's been through all this. The least you could do is talk to me."

Connie looked to the sand.

"I can't ask you to do that."

Her vision was turned back to Steven when he spoke. She saw him blush.

"I want to, Connie. I want to be a part of your Universe."

Connie smiled.

The two then heard a car drive by. Behind them parked Mr. Maheswaran's car. He opened the door and looked to them.

"There you are, Connie. Oh, hey Steven."

Connie noticed her dad didn't look worried anymore.

"Dad, you're not worried anymore?"

"Eh, I got it out of my system. I'm back to being your regular old dad. Come on, I'll drive you back to your house, Steven. Connie, you can come too."

Connie and Steven looked to each other and smiled. They got into the car, closed the door, and the car drove through Beach City. Headed to the Universe Residence. The people of Beach City were getting comfortable back in their hometown. Business continued like nothing happened.

Everything was normal again.


	18. Future Vision

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 18: Future Vision

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

At the temple, Connie was watching a movie. She reached into her popcorn bag and saw it was empty.

"Hmm. Guess I better get more popcorn."

The movie then turned to commercials.

"Ah! Perfect! I can get a new popcorn bag!"

Connie walked down the steps of her room. She accidentally missed a step and tripped down.

"Woooaaaaaaah!"

Connie was caught by Garnet. Connie opened her eyes to see Garnet.

"Garnet!"

"Good morning to you, Connie."

"Boy, I sure am lucky you showed up when you did."

Garnet placed Connie down.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, seriously. How do you always know where to be?"

"Hmm. I don't think you can handle that information."

"Are you gonna tell me something cool about yourself?"

"Nope…"

Connie wanted to know.

"Ah, come on. I've seen a lot of statistics and stuff about our universe. Like travelling black holes. I think I can handle a bit of information."

"Well… I guess you could say that I have a sort of.. Future Vision. I'm able to see possible outcomes to our situations, which comes in handy, because this team attracts a lot of danger."

Connie couldn't believe there was such a power like that.

"So, Garnet, what are my lunch possibilities?"

"Well, you were about to get another bag of popcorn, so that's what you're wanting for lunch today."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Not really, it was pretty obvious even without Future Vision."

"So, can Pearl and Amethyst see the future too?"

Garnet answered.

"No one can see the future. I can see options and trajectories. Time is like a river… that splits into creeks, or pools into lakes, or careens down waterfalls. I have the map, and I steer the ship."

"Wow, brilliant association." said Connie.

Connie grabbed a new bag of popcorn from the drawer in the kitchen and put it in the microwave. As the popcorn cooked in the microwave, Connie asked Garnet another question about her Future Vision.

"So, anything unusual gonna happen with this popcorn?"

Garnet adjusted her visor.

"Well… You could just be going on about your business eating your popcorn, when suddenly you eat a few non popped kernels and you choke to death."

The popcorn was ready. Connie opened the microwave and took out the bag of popcorn. Connie was really worried now. She quickly took out all the non popped kernels out of the bag and into the trash.

"There! Now I won't be in danger."

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

Connie was sitting on her bed, shaking in fear and anxiety. She had asked Garnet a lot of questions using her Future Vision, and they weren't all good. Just then, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl stepped in, and Garnet called out to Connie.

"Connie, we're going out for a mission! We'll be back later! And whatever you do, do not go on the roof, no matter what!"

The three walked over to the warp pad and warped away, leaving Connie to herself. She was even more fearful now.

 **Two Hours Later**

It was raining in Beach City. A big storm had came. The pitter patter of rain outside the temple could be heard, and thunder murmured and rumbled too. The inside of the house was dark, and Connie was sitting next to the window. Lightning rumbled and flashed through the house. Connie tried to stay calm, but her anxiety grew more and more. She looked up at the ceiling.

"What could possibly happen to me on the roof?"

Suddenly, another lightning strike was accompanied by the high speed winds of the storm opening the door of the house.

"Ah!"

Connie ran to the door and used all her might to push it closed. She closed the door and breathed heavily.

"Okay.. Calm down. Maybe I should just get a snack.*gas[*! But what if-"

Connie imagined herself being crushed by the refridgerator.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Lightning rumbled again, scaring Connie even more. Connie ran from the door.

"Ah!"

Connie hid under the couch desk. Tears streamed from her face.

"What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be.. a Crystal Gem. I'm supposed to be a Crystal Gem!"

Rumbling of lightning went off like a cannon.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Connie hit the top of the couch desk, causing it to flip off of Connie and onto the floor. Connie ran out the door and climbed onto the roof in the pouring rain. She stood up on the roof and looked up at the sky.

"Okay! I'm here! What are you gonna do to me, Future?!"

Just then, the inside of the house glowed as the Gems were warped back. Garnet ran out the door and saw Connie up on the roof.

"Connie! Get off the roof!"

"No! If something is going to happen to me, just let it happen!"

"Connie! You don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! Everything I do shoves me finally towards the end! The more I know, the more I'm doomed! I can't live like this! Why did you tell me about Future Vision?! What's going to happen to me on the roof?!"

Garnet was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"This…"

Connie was confused.

"W-What?!"

"I knew you might do this if I told you about my power. I saw this.. and I told you anyway."

"But… why?"

"I took a risk at your expense! There was a chance you'd understand this and we'd be closer!"

Garnet took off her visor, revealing her three eyes.

"Connie, I see so many things that can hurt you… I should never have let one of them be me…"

Garnet put her visor back on and continued speaking.

"There are millions of possibilities for the future, but it's up to you to choose which becomes reality. Please understand! You choose your own future!"

Connie understood. It was up to her to decide what happens, not universal statistics.

"I do understand. I… What am I doing…? I guess I can't really.. see a future for myself up here."

Connie carefully got off the roof. She was on the deck and ran to Garnet. The two embraced in a hug.

"I'll watch out for myself from now on."

Garnet looked up at the sky. A lightning bolt was headed for them. Garnet used her electrokinesis powers to deflect the bolt away from them.

"What was that?"

Oh, nothing important…"


	19. Connie The Sword Fighter

**Couldn't find good full episode, so** **I'm doing the part where Pearl gets poofed and the ending.**

 **What happens beforehand: Connie and the Gems are watching Lonely Blade, and Pearl of course complains about how the moves are all wrong, so Connie wants Pearl to teach her the real moves, so Pearl does. Now, the difference here is that Connie will take the thing seriously the whole time unlike Steven in the show. Enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 19: Connie The Sword Fighter

[*]

 **Pearl's Cloud Arena**

Sitting on the steps of the ruins of the Cloud Arena was Connie, Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst was resting on a floating cloud. Pearl was standing in front of them on the arena. She unsheathed her sword and spoke.

"Alright. In order to give a proper demonstration, I'm going to need a sparring partner."

Connie raised her hand, but Garnet lowered it back down.

"Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here…"

Pearl's Gem glowed and displayed a hologram version of herself. Connie was excited to see this hologram version of Pearl.

"Cool. Hologram Pearl."

Amethyst was not amused though, in fact she was annoyed.

"Ah jeez…"

With one swipe from her sword, Pearl activated the Holo-Pearl. The Holo-Pearl opened its white eyes and spoke.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?"

"Let this be the perfect battle." said Pearl as she threw her sword to the Holo-Pearl.

The Holo-Pearl grabbed the sword and positioned it.

"You've already made a mistake by challenging me!"

Pearl replied with amusement and cockiness.

"Haha! We shall let our swords decide."

Amethyst yelled out.

"Nerd!"

Both Garnet and Connie shushed Amethyst.

Pearl and her hologram self stood stiff in their position. Everything was silent as the two locked eyes. Holo-Pearl's eyes turned red.

"Commencing duel!"

Holo-Pearl leaped forward towards Pearl. Pearl blocked Holo-Pearl's coming attack, and the two's swords collided. The collision caused a mighty wind to blow, causing Connie to fall on her back. The two duelers were running across from each other, with their swords inches away from each other. The two struck at each other, their swords meeting with metallic clangs. Pearl attempted another strike, the Holo-Pearl backflipped from the attack, and the continued to strike. One block and then another block.

This time, the real Pearl leaped up and dodged the hologram's attack. They then proceeded attacking and blocking. The two's swords collided once again, and they stayed in that position. Holo-Pearl spoke.

"Defense Rank S! Zero openings detected!"

Connie cheered for Pearl.

"Go, Pearl, go!"

Amethyst cheered for Holo-Pearl though.

"Go, Holo-Pearl!"

Pearl looked to Amethyst.

That let Pearl's guard down, and Holo-Pearl struck her sword again, causing it to fly out of Pearl's hand and to the ground.

"Opening detected!"

The Holo-Pearl charged at the real Pearl. Pearl skidded under her strike and grabbed her sword. She looked up, and Holo-Pearl leaped up, ready to strike her down. Pearl struck at Holo-Pearl. A critical hit. As Holo-Pearl was mid-air, she impaled Holo-Pearl. Holo-Pearl rolled to the other end of the arena. The hologram glitched a little then spoke.

"Match set. Challenger wins!"

Connie cheered.

"Woohoo! Yay, Pearl!"

Connie ran towards Pearl and Holo-Pearl. Holo-Pearl sat up and spoke.

"Do you wish to battle again?"

"Pearl! That was amazing! You were so cool!"

Pearl was flattered.

"Ohoho. Well, one does try their best."

"Will you teach me to sword fight like you?"

"Hahaha. Alright, but we should start with the basics."

Pearl turned to her hologram self.

"Ahem. Initiate Training Mode."

Holo-Pearl stood up.

"Training Mode initiated. Level One begin!"

Holo-Pearl positioned herself.

"I want you to stand back, Connie, and watch me carefully, okay?"

Pearl positioned her sword to Holo-Pearl's. The two began basic blocking techniques, with Holo-Pearl giving verbal instructions.

"Parry! Parry! Thrust! Parry! Parry! Thrust!"

"Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Connie?"

"Yeah."

"Notice where I keep my center of gravity. The way your feet are positioned and your center of gravity are essential when blocking attacks."

Connie started copying Pearl's defensive maneuvers with her own imaginary sword. Pearl was glad Connie was paying attention and copying the technique correctly.

"Very good, Connie! Keep this up, and you'll be a professional swordfighter in no time! Just remember, when sword fighting, you must carefully wait for the perfect moment to strike."

"Gotcha!"

Pearl continued the Training Mode for another minute before it was over.

"Defensive Training Mode completed!"

Pearl turned to Connie and saw her copying the moves perfectly herself.

"Good, Connie. Oh! Connie, you might need to change into a more fitting outfit."

 **A** **Few Minutes Later**

Connie had changed into her Sword Training clothes. She wore a Blue Kalari outfit with a red sash. The Kalari outfit and the martial art of Kalari itself shows Connie's Hindi heritage. She herself loved the outfit and the history of the art and the connections to her human heritage. Her hair was also braided.

Connie and the Holo-Pearl locked eyes. Pearl stood nearby, watching how Connie would do.

"Initiate Training Mode."

Holo-Pearl positioned herself.

"Training Mode initiated. Level One begin!"

Connie positioned herself as well. Holo-Pearl had started the Defensive Training. Connie blocked her moves.

"Parry! Parry! Thrust!"

Connie was blocking the moves. Pearl looked on, very impressed by Connie's learning. A minute later, the Defensive Training was done.

"Defensive Training Mode completed!"

Connie stood up straight and bowed to Holo-Pearl, to which Holo-Pearl did the same.

"Very good, Connie!"

"Thank you Pearl."

"This is just the beginning. We've got a lot of training to do. Are you okay with that, or do you think that's enough for today?"

"I'd like to learn more today, Pearl. Much more."

"That's the spirit, Connie!"

 **An Hour Later**

Connie had learned a lot. She had become both a very efficient learner and sword fighter. Pearl was very proud of Connie's commitment to the training.

It was down to a 2 vs. 2 battle. Connie and Pearl would go against Two Holo-Pearls.

"Alright Connie, you'll use what you've learned to take down these Two Holo-Pearls. I'll be helping."

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Holo-Pearls, begin battle!"

The two Holo-Pearls' eyes turned red. They charged towards Connie and Pearl, one going for Pearl, the other Connie. Connie blocked the Holo-Pearl's attack, and Pearl skidded under the other Holo-Pearl. The Holo-Pearl attempted a few strikes at Pearl, to which Pearl blocked them. The Holo=Pearl tried to do a one spin attack, Pearl dodged it by ducking under. This left the Holo-Pearl vulnerable.

Pearl struck at the Holo-Pearl, splitting it it in half. The Holo-Pearl disappeared.

Connie was blocking attacks from the other Holo-Pearl. Connie used all her might to strike at the Holo-Pearl. The Holo-Pearl blocked it, but somehow Connie put in enough energy to cause the Holo-Pearl to be pushed back. The real Pearl leaped up and struck at the Holo-Pearl's back. Holo-Pearl laid face first on the ground. Pearl laughed and looked to Connie.

"Nice job defending Connie!"

Connie noticed behind Pearl that the Holo-Pearl grabbed her sword and slowly rose up behind Pearl.

"Uh, Pearl?"

"Yes, Co-"

Suddenly, the Holo-Pearl's sword impaled right through Pearl's abdomen. Connie gasped. Garnet and Amethyst, who were sitting nearby, were shocked.

"Woah."

"Oh no."

Pearl stood there with the sword through her abdomen. She dropped her own sword and stood there with frozen eyes. Overcome with rage, Connie charged at the Holo-Pearl and struck it. This time, the Holo-Pearl was destroyed, and it disappeared. Connie turned back to Pearl.

"Pearl?"

Pearl looked to the sword still jabbed in her stomach.

"W-Whoopsy Daisy. Connie, It's okay. I'm gonna be just-"

Suddenly, Pearl exploded in a cloud of smoke. Her gemstone landed onto the arena floor. Connie ran to her gemstone and went to her knees. She picked up Pearl's gemstone with tears in her eyes.

"Noooo! Pearl? Pearl…"

Garnet and Amethyst ran to Connie.

"Connie!"

"I-I saw Holo-Pearl get back up, and-and I tried to warn her, but-"

Amethyst reassured her.

"Connie, it's okay. Pearl's gonna be just fine."

"W-What do you mean?"

Garnet spoke.

"Sometimes, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate."

"So, she's gonna be okay?"

Garnet nodded in response. Amethyst spoke.

"Don't worry, bud. This kind of thing just happens sometimes.. usually to me.."

"Always to you." said Garnet.

"Hey, I'm scrappy. What do you want?"

Connie laughed.

"So, how long will it take her to regenerate? Five minutes? Ten minutes?"

 **Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Two Weeks Later**

Connie was sitting on her bed, looking to Pearl's gem. Connie placed Pearl's gem on a pillow and laid it next to her bed. Garnet and Amethyst came in.

"Hey, we're back!"

Amethyst went up to Connie's room and looked to Pearl's gem.

"Man, how long's it been?"

"Two weeks…"

"Man, she's really taking her time with this one."

Connie looked to Pearl's Gem.

 **A** **Few Minutes Later**

Connie looked out the window of the house to see Garnet and Amethyst. Amethyst was holding a floating cloud from the Cloud Arena.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Go on." said Garnet.

Amethyst swallowed the cloud. Her body then became a living balloon, and she started floating up high into the sky.

"Woaaaaaaaaah!"

Garnet looked up with her usual stoic face.

"Hmm."

Connie laughed.

"Man, if Pearl were here she'd be like "What are you doing, Amethyst?! Get back down here"!"

 **A** **Few Hours Later**

Connie was watching TV. She then saw a glow coming from Pearl's gem. Pearl's gem rose up. Connie was filled with relief.

"Pearl's back!"

Just then, Garnet came in, with Amethyst still looking like an inflated balloon. Amethyst was being kept on the surface by a string tied to her foot, which Garnet was holding.

Pearl's silhouette formed from her gem, including previous forms she possessed. Pearl's new form was revealed. Her tootoo was no longer transparent, same thing for her shirt collar area. Pearl also had a big sash ribbon in the back.

Pearl slowly hovered down to the floor.

"*sigh*. That's much better."

Connie ran to Pearl and hugged her tight.

"Hey. Miss me much?"

Pearl noticed the floating Amethyst.

"I don't even wanna know what happened to you…"

Amethyst replied.

"I got hit by an airplane."

"Okay then…"


	20. Won't You Share This Jam With Me?

**Things that happen beforehand: Steven still has** **a ukulele in this AU (And Connie still has** **a violin), the seagulls come, but Connie is still the one who scares them away (And this time she already knew how to use** **a sword), and Steven really wants to know how to use** **a sword, so Connie asks Pearl, and Steven does the same speech that Connie did in the show to motivate Pearl to teach him. So Pearl AND Connie are training Steven. Then, Pearl starts motivating Steven to protect Connie no matter what, which worries Connie. Garnet then tells Connie about what Pearl would risk for Rose, so Connie goes after Steven and Pearl.**

 **Steven's gonna take this sword training more seriously than he did in Steven The Sword Fighter. Also, now that Connie would already know how to use** **a sword in this AU, not only would Steven know now, but Connie can also use both shield and sword, which is an even more awesome combo than in the show. Anyways, enjoy!**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 20: Won't You Share This Jam With Me?

 **Ancient Sky Arena**

Connie ran to the arena. She saw Steven standing with Pearl as Pearl was giving a lesson.

"Remember, Steven. In the heat of battle, Connie is what matters. You don't matter."

"I don't matter…"

Connie ran down the arena steps to them.

"Now.. let us begin!"

Pearl then created a fog in the arena. Connie could barely see a few feet in front of her.

"Steven!"

Connie could hear Steven's sword clanging.

"Steven, where are you! Connie!"

Steven then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a Holo-Pearl.

"Oh hehe. You wouldn't have happened to see Steven, would you?"

The Holo-Pearl's eyes turned red.

"Unregistered combatant detected!"

The Holo-Pearl raised her sword. Connie unsheathed her sword, ready to fight.

Suddenly, the Holo-Pearl was impaled from the back. Connie saw it was Steven.

"*gasp*! Steven!"

The Holo-Pearl disappeared, and its sword hit the ground with a clang. Steven looked to Connie.

"Connie? What are you doing out here?"

Connie ran over to Steven.

"Steven, I don't want you to do this anymore. Not alone."

"No, Connie, I understand now. Your legacy. Your destiny. You are everything. And I… I am nothing… But I can do this for you. I can give you my service."

"No, I don't want you to."

"Connie, I'm doing this for YOU!"

Just then, Steven ducked Connie and himself as a sword struck over them. Steven then struck the opponent, causing it to disappear. Steven turned around to Connie.

"I need to be able to protect you!"

Connie saw another Holo-Pearl behind Steven.

"If you're the one protecting me, then who's the one protecting YOU?!"

Connie summoned her shield and blocked the Holo-Pearl's attack. The Holo-Pearl shook and disappeared.

"Some day soon we may be fighting some really bad guys, and when that day comes, I wanna fight with you. Together."

Connie held out her hand to Steven as four Holo-Pearls surrounded them.

"So please… Won't you share this jam with me?"

Steven took Connie's hand. The four Holo-Pearls leaped up, ready to strike the two friends down. Connie blocked their attack with her shield. Steven was amazed by Connie's precise moves.

"This is much easier."

Connie looked to Steven.

"That's the idea."

Then, along with her shield, she summoned her solid bubble, launching the four Holo-Pearls. The four Holo-Pearls landed and disappeared.

"No matter what comes, we do this together!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled out.

"Connie!"

This scared Connie and Steven, causing Connie's solid bubble to pop. Pearl cleared the fog and picked up her sword.

"Connie, don't interfere! He needs to take me on himself!"

"Why?! We're a team! He's the strawberry!"

Steven spoke.

"And she's the biscuit!"

"And that makes us.. Jam!"

"Buds!"

Pearl was completely dumbfounded.

"Wha?"

Connie and Steven charged. Steven did several attacks at Pearl, to which Pearl blocked. It was Pearl's turn. She spun and attacked. Steven turned, and now Connie blocked Pearl's attack with her shield. While Pearl was distracted, Steven skidded under her and leaped towards her. Connie did the same.

"Yaaaaaaaah!"

"Enough!"

Pearl swiped Steven's sword and Connie's shield with her sword. Connie and Steven landed on the ground, with their sword and shield laying in front of them. Pearl breathed heavily and spoke.

"No! In a real battle, Connie won't be there to save you!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Connie, you don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! If Steven is going to fight, we're going to fight together!"

"That's right!"

"You shouldn't be anywhere near the fight. You're too important!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

Suddenly, Pearl blurted out something Connie never thought she'd hear.

"Why won't you just let me do this for you, Rose?!"

Connie and Steven were left completely shocked. The three stayed silent for a few seconds before Pearl tried to take back what she said, with tear in her eyes.

"I-... I mean… Let him.. do this… Why won't you let Steven do this.. for you…"

Pearl dropped her sword.

"That's.. enough.. for today…"

Pearl walked away over to the edge of the floating Sky Arena. She sat there, looking off to the horizon. Connie and Steven looked to each other and walked over to where Pearl was sitting.

"Hey.. Pearl…"

The two sat next to Pearl.

"I didn't mean to mess up your training. But, all that "You're Nothing" talk was really freaking me out."

Steven looked to Pearl.

"Did Rose make you feel like you were nothing?"

Pearl gave a light laugh.

"Rose made me feel.. like I was everything."

Pearl put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I see now how deeply you care about each other. I'm sorry about this, Connie."

"It's okay, Pearl. Besides, now Steven is a professional sword fighter."

Steven smiled and looked to his sword.

"Yes. Thank you, Pearl…"

 _The End…_

 **Man, this story sure was something. It took** **a long time to finally complete. It was fun though. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
